Goddaughter
by The Pigeon One
Summary: When they got Zuko, they weren't bartering on getting his godsister, too. She was thereafter with him every single step of the way to victory.
1. Fleet the Fire

Alright, so once Book Three premiered, I thought I might be able to go with Revyna teaching Aang to firebend. However, once I saw The Western Air Temple, I knew I couldn't do it. So I've rewritten The Great Fire Sage as well as renamed it. So, here is the newest azarathgirl production, Goddaughter.

**Goddaughter**

**Chapter 1: Fleet the Fire**

"Zuko, if you think that this is a good idea, then something must have fallen on your head,"

A young teenaged girl in a red formal dress flailed her arms at the Fire Nation's heir, her full, floor length sleeves a deadly missal unintentionally aimed at the Fire Prince.

"Don't, Rev. I've made up my mind," Zuko, replied, busy writing something unknown to the girl.

"Fist of all, Zuko, my name is Revyna and you will not call me Rev, prince or no. And second of all, I will not allow you to walk into your death! The Fire Lord will not restrain from killing you!"

Zuko did not reply, both caring not to and too concerned with whatever he was writing. It invoked Revyna's rage.

"Please, Zuko!" Revyna pleaded, rage coursing through her blood. "The Fire Lord will not take kindly to this! It's treason! I fully support your decision to join the Avatar, but if you face the Fire Lord, you'll have to worry about a fully scared face!"

When Zuko again did not respond, Revyna took a deep breath to calm herself and put a warm hand on the prince's shoulder. "Zuko, if you won't listen to me, then there's only one thing I can do about it. I'm going with you."

Zuko immediately jumped up from his chair, almost knocking it over, and, facing Revyna, finally spoke.

"Revyna, no! You can't!"

Revyna crossed her arms and smirked, as was quite common of her when she won an argument. "If I can't, then why can you? You know I can handle myself,"

"I don't want you getting hurt!"

Revyna sighed, her arms falling to her sides and her smirk sliding off her face like water. "Zuko, I feel the same way, and I sure Mai does too. But if you're going to do this, if you're going to truly commit yourself to screwing up your life, than I'm going to be with you every step of the way."

Zuko glanced down at his shoes, thinking back to puberty when Revyna would go to any lengths to protect him. Zuko knew that Revyna could hold her own. She was an even better fighter than Zuko himself. But that didn't stop him from worrying.

Sighing before speaking, Zuko looked back up and directly into Revyna's golden eyes. "If he makes one move towards you..."

Revyna cut him off by saying "I'll defend myself and stand my ground."

Sighing again, Zuko sat back down and picked up his brush, painting his elaborate words across the page.

Revyna leaned over her friend's shoulder, her silky black hair falling over her own shoulder.

"To Mai?" she asked, even though she knew the answer was yes.

Zuko nodded wordlessly, continuing to write. Revyna stood by his side, watching every stroke of the brush, trying quickly to catch up and read what the prince was writing.

"Zuko," Revyna said in a voice she knew would comfort her friend. "If she truly cares for you, she'll accept that you've made the righteous choice. I promise you that she will understand if she's any kind of decent."

Zuko looked up, a sad smile hanging off his lips. "I know. That's why I have to write it."

Revyna chuckled, comforting Zuko more, even though Revyna didn't know it. It was one of the reasons that were the best of friends. Revyna was the kind of girl who always knew how to cheer her friends up. And that was the reason he knew that bringing Revyna might actually be a good idea.

"Revyna!"

Revyna popped out of a door frame, changed out of her formal dress and into her normal attire of a red top and a darker red skirt with a brownish tint outlining it. Her hair hung loosely behind her back, her usual, traditional Fire Nation bun absent.

"Agni, Zuko!" she whispered urgently. "Do you want everyone in this bunker to know we're about to commit the biggest act of treachery in Fire Nation history?!"

Zuko looked down the hall to where he knew his father resided. He was nervous and almost desperately wanted to turn back. But when he looked back he met Revyna's bright eyes, eager to go, bravery shining like a raging fire.

"Ok, let's go," Zuko finally whispered, his heart beating as if he were free falling from the highest tower of the royal palace. Revyna said nothing but simply nodded, following Zuko in his quick yet silent steps.

Before either of the young firebenders were ready to face what they knew was coming, they had arrived at the end of the corridor, scarred out of their minds.

Revyna gently set her hand on Zuko's shoulder in a comforting gesture, knowing that it was not only to calm the Fire Prince's nerves, but her own as well. Zuko looked back at her, his expression silently telling her that he was ready.

With a blank and completely stoic look on her face, Revyna nodded. Zuko took a breath and walked through the door leading to where his father was sitting, and Revyna followed directly behind him.

The look on the Fire Lord's face as he looked up from his tea reminded Revyna of a dumbfounded child surprised when fallen in a puddle.

"Prince Zuko, Princess Revyna," he declare, obviously surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Zuko quickly glanced at Revyna as for assurance, but her gaze was an intensely focused glare on the Fire Lord in front of her.

"I'm here to tell the truth," Zuko said quickly and bluntly.

"Telling the truth during the middle of an eclipse? This should be interesting," The Fire Lord motioned for his guards to exit, and they quickly followed his command.

Once every guard had exited and the doors on either side of the room were shut once more, Zuko spoke. "First of all, in Ba Sing Sei, it was Azula who took down the Avatar, not me."

The Fire Lord looked amused, and not at all like this should have been shocking information to him. "Why would she lie to me about that?"

"Because the Avatar's NOT dead, he survived."

The Fire Lord was now enraged, for this **was** shocking news to him. Revyna grasped at Zuko's side, taking his hand and wrapping her arm around his shoulder like a protective mother.

"In fact, he's probably leading this invasion. He could be on his way here right now."

Had the eclipse not been underway, Revyna was sure Fire Lord Ozai would have stuck mercilessly against his son with all the fire he possessed. She was even more worried and concerned now than ever, and she clutched Zuko to her body even more tightly than before as the Fire Lord stood, rage shaking his body.

"Get out! Get out of my sight right now if you know what's good for you!" The Fire Lord yelled, his usually cocky, evil, calm demeanor gone, replaced with infuriating rage.

With a defiant streak and a determined edge in his voice, Zuko spoke. "And that's another thing. I'm not taking orders from you anymore."

Taking a step forward, the Fire Lord, enraged even more, spat his words out, emphasizing every one. "You will obey me, or this defiant breath will be your last!"

Knowing what Zuko was about to do, Revyna took several steps back from him, and he pulled his swords.

"Think again," Zuko declared, making Revyna grimace in fear. "I am going to speak my mind, and you are going to listen."

The Fire Lord sat back down, his angry expression never faltering. He looked upon his son with nothing but the utmost contempt. Revyna looked back and forth between father and son, knowing she had a part in this, but it had yet to come.

"For so long, all I wanted was for you to love me, for you to accept me. I thought it was my honour that I wanted, but really, I was just trying to please you. You, my father, who banished me just for talking out of turn. My father, who challenged me, a thirteen year old boy, to an Agni Kai. How can you possibly justify a duel with a child?"

"It was to teach you respect!" The Fire Lord yelled, almost as if trying to convince himself that it was justifiable.

"It was cruel!" Zuko declared, anger building. "And it was wrong."

"Then you learned nothing,"

"No. I've learned everything! And I've had to learn it on my own. Growing up, we were taught that the Fire Nation was the greatest civilization in all of history, and somehow, the war was our way of sharing that with the rest of the world. What an amazing lie that was. The people of the world are terrified by the Fire Nation. They don't see our greatness, they hate us! And we deserve it. We created an era of fear in the world, and if we don't want the world to destroy itself, we need to replace it with an era of peace and kindness."

The Fire Lord laughed an evil, maniacal, heartless laugh. "Your uncle has gotten to you, hasn't he?"

Zuko bowed his head, not lowering his defenses, simply out of respect for his uncle. "Yes, he has."

The Fire Lord looked at his son, almost as if he had forgotten Revyna was there. His face conveyed his rage, yet he was managing to keep it at bay, worrying Revyna about Zuko much further. She knew that when this eclipse was over, if they had not fled the bunker they would die in cold blood on the spot.

"After we leave here today, I'm going to free Uncle Iroh from his prison, and I'm going to beg for his forgiveness," said Zuko, briefly giving his father time to remember his goddaughter was also in the room. "He's the one who's been a real father to me,"

"Oh that's just beautiful. And maybe he can pass down to you the ways of tea and failure."

"But I've come to a more important decision," Zuko continued, as if he had not heard his father's insult. "I'm taking Revyna with me, and I'm going to join the Avatar. I'm going to help him defeat you."

The Fire Lord looked back and forth from his son to Revyna, amused. "Really? Since you're both full blown traitors now and you want me gone, why wait? I'm powerless, you've got your swords, Princess Revyna's got her fighting abilities. Why don't you just do it now?"

"Because I know my own destiny," Zuko quickly replied, as if required no thought. "Taking you down is the Avatar's destiny." Without any warning or words, Zuko slung his swords back in their sheath. He said nothing to Revyna signaling her to follow, but she did so anything.

"Goodbye," Zuko said bluntly. Revyna looked quickly back at her godfather, hardly believing he was the man who had raised her.

"Cowards!" The Fire Lord yelled after his two kinsmen, clearly more enraged than either of them had ever seen. "You think you're brave enough to face me but you'll only do it during an eclipse!"

He stood, and regained his evilly calm and cool demeanor. "If either of you had any courage, you'll stick around until the sun comes out. Don't you want to know what happened to your mother?"

Before Revyna could say anything to Zuko, before she could warn him not to take his father's bait, Zuko had swung around, boldly facing the cold hearted man he wished wasn't his father.

"What happened that night?" Zuko said, taking a few wary steps closer to where the Fire Lord stood.

"Your grandfather, Fire Lord Azulon, had commanded me to do the unthinkable to you, my own son. And I was going to do it. Your mother found out, and swore she would protect you at any cost. She knew I wanted the throne, and she proposed a plan in which I would become Fire Lord and your life would be spared. Your mother did vicious, treasonous things that night. She knew the consequences and accepted them. For her treason, she was banished."

Realization dawned on both Zuko and Revyna, who had both believed Fire Lady Ursa to be long dead.

"So she's alive?" Zuko asked, tears pouring down his face.

"Perhaps," he said uncaringly. "Now I realize that banishment is far too merciful a penalty for treason. Your penalty will be far steeper."

Within that second, Revyna felt the sun's presence in the earth again. "Zuko, get out of the way!" she screeched as The Fire Lord summoned his lightning bending abilities. Revyna pushed Zuko out of the way, even though she knew he was fully capable of redirecting lightning.

Zuko thudded to the ground behind Revyna, shocked, not by the Fire Lord's actions, but by Revyna's. He watched as his father showed no mercy to his own goddaughter, shooting lightning at her as if she were some nameless enemy to be destroyed.

When Revyna shot back, it knocked the Fire Lord over, sending him back in a wave of flame and fury.

"Zuko, let's go!" she screamed to Zuko, who had somehow managed to climb back to his feet despite his utter shock.

Revyna grabbed Zuko's hand and they ran as fast as they possibly could up and down the hallways and rock stairs and out into the world where the sun once again shone brightly.

Revyna fell down to her knees, tears gently streaming down her paler than normal cheeks. She knelt over as if she were going to vomit, sobbing harder than Zuko ever knew her to be able to.

"Zuko, you idiot," Revyna managed to choke out. "You almost got yourself killed."

Zuko, in a Revyna like gesture, put his hands on both Revyna's shoulders. "I knew what I was doing."

Revyna pushed Zuko's hands off her shoulders and stood up in a rush of anger. "No, Zuko, you didn't! You didn't think, even when you knew he was baiting you! You have no idea how worried I was the whole entire time!"

Zuko looked down at the dirt beneath him. "Revyna, I can handle myself, you don't need to act like my mother."

Revyna sighed at sat down on a near by rock. "I act like your mother because you're like my little brother, Zuko," she said head resting in her hands. "I'd never forgive myself if you got hurt."

Zuko put out his hand to help Revyna and she accepted it. Revyna stood, taking in Zuko's full form. Without warning, Revyna hugged Zuko. Zuko was surprised, but he hugged her back.

After at least a minute of hugging, Revyna stepped away. "Let's go. I don't want your father sending guards after us."

END CHAPTER

XXX

So that wraps my six and a half page first chapter of Goddaughter. Hope you enjoyed. This has been an Azarathgirl Production Inc.  
production. Hope you enjoyed. On the way  
out, please throw away your trash, and of course, don't forget to review.


	2. Cleanse

So, Revyna. Basically, I've had questions about her. All I'm at liberty to really say about her at this point in time is that she's the Fire Lord's Goddaughter, really good friends with Zuko, and not in line for the throne. She is referred to as Princess Revyna for reasons that would spoil later in the fic. And I have officially taken the Mary Sue test, and I got results that say she isn't a Mary Sue. Oh yes. And this chapter is so titled because of dear Zuko with a side of his god sister. So basically, I just rambled on for far too long for no reason. Anyway…

**Goddaughter **

**Chapter 2: Cleanse**

"Zuko, I'm tired. We are making camp now. The end."

Zuko sighed, quite tired of Revyna. "If you want to get there any faster, you can carry everything on your back."

Revyna stopped walking, letting herself fall behind Zuko. "Ugh, Zuko, you're such a baby. Give me the tent. I'll carry that and you can carry the rest."

Grunting, Zuko threw down the heavy tent, along with the supplies. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn't have Revyna carry anything. But he knew that Revyna was tired and he certainly wasn't going to pretend he was up to finishing the journey.

"Here," Zuko said, handing Revyna the tent. He wordlessly picked up his load and began walking.

"Zuko, stop."

Zuko turned to Revyna ready to give up and tell her that he was making camp. But when he looked at what she was pointing at, his anger vanished. There, moving across the horizon, was the Avatar and his friends, trudging, tired, across the grassy terrain.

"Let's go. Only a little farther. Then we'll make camp and break tomorrow morning. It's under the cliff."

Revyna couldn't make sense of what Zuko had said, but she was tired and didn't care to. She simply nodded and threw her load over her shoulder, quite eager to finish her trek. She was tired and she knew Zuko was too.

But before long, the forest came into view. Revyna, though she was extremely tired, glanced quickly at Zuko, and took off at a quick trot. She was so eager to get into the forest and set up camp and just sleep that she didn't care how much more tired running would make her.

Meanwhile, Zuko continued to walk at his same pace, shaking his head at his exhausted god sister. He pulled on his supply bag, and pressed on, slowly entering the trees guarding the entrance of the forest.

As he walked in, he saw Revyna pitching the tent with less than gusto. He smiled as much as his tired muscles would let him. He approached his god sister slowly as to not startle her. Gently he knelt down next to her and began helping with the tent.

Revyna looked over at Zuko, her tired eyelids sagging with fatigue. Zuko caught her tired gaze and pointed to the inside of the nearly set up tent.

She shook her head. "No." she said simply, turning back to pounding a peg into the dirt.

Zuko put his hand on Revyna's delicate shoulder. "Revyna, I can handle it from here. Go in the tent and set up a pallet and go to sleep."

"No, Zuko." Revyna again protested. "I would feel like I'm leaving all the work to you. I can't do that."

Zuko stood up suddenly. "Revyna, look at this tent. It's almost completely up. Let me finish it."

Revyna sighed. She didn't want to submit to Zuko's will, but she could not deny the fact that she was very tired. As if agreeing with Zuko, Revyna's mouth cracked open with an enormous yawn.

"Alright, Zuko," she said. "But everything else we do together."

Zuko nodded, not really paying attention. Rolling her eyes, Revyna stood and grabbed her bag. She walked into the tent, and begrudgingly set up her pallet.

"Good night, Zuko."

Revyna didn't hear it, but he whispered goodnight back.

XXX

The next day Zuko awoke to the sound of rustling in the nearby bushes. He propped himself up on one arm, his blanket falling away from his upper torso revealing his bare toned chest. His eyes drifted over to where there seemed to be black and red poking out from the surrounding green.

"Revyna?" he asked instinctively

The dark mass of black and red in the bushes turned around. Her bright golden eyes stared back at him, wanting to know what the speaker wanted.

Zuko shrugged in answer to Revyna's question, simultaneously telling his god sister that he was simply assuring that she was indeed there.

Revyna shrugged back in a nearly irresponsive manner, turning back to her task at hand. Exactly what that task was, Zuko had no idea.

Vaguely curious as to what Revyna was doing, Zuko rose from his dirt bed on the ground, a sudden chill meeting his now blanketless body. He walked over to where Revyna stood in the bushes, diligently trying to fulfill her mission.

"What are you doing?" asked the still ever shirtless Zuko, approaching Revyna.

"Berries."

Revyna turned around to face her god brother. She held a small wicker basket in the palm of her delicate left hand, almost full to the brim with dark purple berries.

"Problem is, I really don't know if they're edible. I don't want to take the risk but if we don't, we'll starve."

Zuko's red flag went up, recalling to memory the time his uncle had made tea out of a plant that turned out to be quite poisonous.

"We are not chancing it," he declared nonchalantly.

Revyna's eyebrow's lifted into an expression Zuko read as her what happened look. The Fire Prince sighed, expressing the fact he did not particularly care to regale Revyna with the story.

"Simple story. Uncle, poisonous plant, made into tea."

Revyna instantly understood, knowing of her god Uncle Iroh's great love of tea. She, however, did not take heed to Zuko's words as she unceremoniously popped a berry into her mouth.

Zuko's eyes widened in shock at Revyna's actions. She didn't seem to care about his concerns about their deaths. He was shocked into an awkward silence, his mouth hanging slightly ajar.

Slightly unnerved by her god brother's silence, she turned back around to see the ridiculous look hanging off his face. She was suddenly overcome by violent giggles, several of the berries spilling out of her basked as a result.

"Oh Agni, Zuko, I wish you could see your face!" she exclaimed, her giggles controlling her, a certain change from her normal calm demeanor.

Zuko's expression remained, even more shocked by Revyna's sudden outburst of giggles. This only caused Revyna to further herself in giggling. Her finger raised in mockery she laughed harder and harder until Zuko had crossed his arms in finality.

Seeing Zuko's display of displeasure, Revyna calmed herself quickly, willing her laughter away.

"Well it was funny," she said, completely calm again, her voice stable in its usual ring. "If you'd seen yourself, I'm sure you would've laughed too."

Zuko shook his head at Revyna's actions. He turned wordlessly away, and Revyna watched his heavy footfall as he proceeded to the tent. He cast no glance back at the girl he so willingly called his best friend, somewhat angry at her for eating something that could kill her.

Revyna was about to call out to Zuko when he bent down to dig for his shirt, the muscles in his back tightening. She swallowed hard, her breath becoming shallow.

Revyna hated when Zuko went shirtless. Being his god sister, she felt like she should be immune to all his charms, body and all. But she knew quite well she wasn't. She had grown up with Zuko, she told herself. He was her best friend and if they were anything else, she was sure she would want to be. It would have just been awkward.

But she couldn't bring herself to take her eyes away from her god brother's fit body. His toned muscles looked tight and rock hard. Try as she may, Revyna could not tear her eyes away from the sight of Zuko's shirtless body.

"Zuko," Revyna gulped out. "For the love of everything good, put your shirt on."

Zuko obliged, swinging his tunic around in a quick sweeping motion. Revyna gulped again. His biceps flexed, making Revyna blush with embarrassment. She was finally able to bring her eyes away from Zuko, her cheeks as red as her tunic.

Zuko turned to Revyna, noticing the voice she had spoken in. He noticed her red cheeks, confused.

"Revyna, what's wrong?"

She looked up from the ground where she had been staring, her cheeks no less red than they had been.

"Noth… Nothing." She said, stumbling over her words. "I'm… I'm just hot."

Zuko shrugged, believing his god sister's story. He walked over to her and took the basket of berries from her palm, ignoring his logic and popping one in his mouth. Revyna's eyes followed Zuko's movements as he picked a berry to replace the one he had eaten. She smiled gently at her god brother. He was sweet in subtly, even if he didn't realize it.

"Zuko, we need to go down to the Air Temple." 

Zuko looked up from the berries and met Revyna's eyes. "Alright." He said bluntly.

He walked off past Revyna into the tent and came out with a coil of rope and a determined look on his face.

Without a word Revyna walked up to him and stood at his side. She put her hand gently on his shoulder for reassurance. "You can do it, Zuko." She said, almost in a whisper. "You stood up to your father. You'll be fine."

With an almost cold determination, Zuko stood up completely straight, making himself almost a good head taller than Revyna.

"You're right", he said, pride in his voice. "I absolutely can,"

He broke away from Revyna and began his trek to the Western Air Temple. Revyna watched him from behind, his unweildingness giving her confidence. Smiling, Revyna followed after her god brother.

XXX

Revyna slid down the rope Zuko had attached to the side of the cliff, swinging her body back and forth and jumping gracefully on to the landing. She landed with the agility of a cat, her feet firmly planted and her balance perfectly kept.

When she regained herself, she noticed Zuko standing stoically still in front of an Airbender statue, her eyes closed tight as Zuko's.

Revyna knew what he was thinking. The last time he had been there, he had been freshly scarred, his honour snatched from him by his father, and determined to capture the Avatar and deliver him to the Fire Nation's hands.

"Zuko," called Revyna bringing her best friend out of his flashback. He put his hand to his head as if he had a headache, almost regretting his actions.

Before Revyna could say anything comforting, the two Fire Nation royals heard the distinctive roar of the Avatar's sky bison.

Zuko ran behind the nearest pillar, and Revyna followed him, knowing his thinking. She put her hands on Zuko's shoulders in her general comforting motion. She knew that he wasn't ready, despite his earlier composure.

"We can go back to camp and work out what you want to say," she whispered, and Zuko nodded.

Slowly and carefully they crept away, taking great care not to make a sound that would alert the Avatar and his friends. The climbed swiftly up the stairs leading to the top of the cliff, Revyna never behind in Zuko's quickened pace. They quickly made their way, Revyna constantly turning her head back to make sure none of the members of the resistance were behind her and her brother.

Finally the two reached the top of the cliff, looking down on the Temple. Revyna quickly glanced at Zuko then back at the temple. She didn't need to tell Zuko to run as she glanced toward the forest and started running.

They ran next to each other, frantically sprinting to get away from what could be a disaster. Gradually the cliff where the Air Temple hung disappeared from view, and Revyna and Zuko nearly collapsed. The forest was in clear view; they were only twelve feet away at most.

"Zuko," panted Revyna, hands resting on her bent knees. "I really don't know how much more of this I can take."

Zuko nodded, understanding. "I know. I… we won't run again."

There was finality in Zuko's voice that told Revyna that he wasn't just kidding around. She knew that it was a scary thing for him to join the Avatar, even scarier than it was going to be for Revyna herself.

Wordlessly Revyna stood up to her full height, the sun shining in a valiant way through her black hair. They **would** help they Avatar defeat her godfather, they **would** not back down, and they **would** triumph. So help her Agni, they would triumph.

Revyna looked over at Zuko's nearly batter form. "Zuko, let's go."

And so, they did.

XXX

"Hello, Zuko here. But I guess you already know me, sort of. Uh, so, the thing is I have a lot of firebending experience and I'm considered to be pretty good at it. Well, you've seen me, you know? When I was attacking you? Uh, yeah, I guess I should apologize for that. But anyway, I'm good now. I mean, I thought I was good before, but now I realize I was bad. But anyway, I think it's time I joined your group and taught the Avatar firebending."

Revyna turned from her cooking to look at Zuko. She cocked her eyebrows and looked at him as if he were insane.

"Zuko, I'm right here you know," she stated bluntly. "You could practice your little speech with me instead of a frog."

Zuko ignored her, pretending not to hear her and yelled at the frog. "Well! What's your answer?!"

The frog hopped off the log it was sitting, jumped off Zuko's head, and on to the ground. "Yeah, that's what I'd say too," was Zuko's deflated response.

"Zuko," sighed Revyna, trying to stop him from mental self mutilation. "Stop,"

"How am I supposed to convince these people I'm on their side!" he yelled, though it was not directed at Revyna.

"Zuko," Revyna said again, a boredness in her voice, though she still wished Zuko would stop verbally tearing himself apart.

"What would Uncle do?" he wondered out loud. He put his forefinger to his chin, in a manner very much like his uncle.

"Zuko, you have to look within yourself to save yourself from your other self. Only then will your true self reveal itself."

Zuko sighed. "Even when I'm talking for him I can figure out what he means. What would Azula do?"

He pointed his finger, acting like his sister. "Listen, Avatar. I can join your group or I can do something unspeakably horrible to you and your friends. Your choice."

Revyna rolled her eyes at her god brother. "Zuko, you are so lame. And I advise you not to make your point in such a… rudimentary way."

Suddenly Revyna looked up, her sharp hearing picking up a distant roar. She knew instantly that it was the Avatar's sky bison flying around.

"Zuko, I think we should go now. I'll be right there with you the whole time. You don't have to worry."

Revyna stood, sweeping her long black hair behind her. She looked back at Zuko who was still pouting on the ground.

"Ugh," Revyna grunted. "Zuko, if you're going to be that way, I can go join the Avatar on my own."

Upon Revyna's words, Zuko slowly and begrudgingly stood. He still did not think he was ready, that he wasn't prepared. But Revyna obviously was, and if she wanted something done, it would be done her way.

"Let's go," Zuko said quietly.

"Thank you," said Revyna.

Like a mother watches over her son, Revyna took Zuko's arm. She felt at home.

XXX

"I think that'll have to wait,"

The Avatar's sky bison moved to the left, revealing Zuko, Revyna hanging off to his side. The group looked horrified and angry; Revyna immediately knew why.

"Hello, Zuko here."

Revyna hit herself square in the head. She had told him not to make a fool of himself and he hadn't listened. She watched curiously from the sidelines as the Avatar and his friends took fighting stances, and Revyna had to restrain herself from doing the same.

The look on the waterbender's face made Revyna feel particularly vicious. The girl had a furious look playing off her pretty features, her brown hair whipping around. Out of the four, she looked the most eager to attack. It made Revyna want to strike her swiftly and unmercifully with her most powerful firebending.

"I heard you guys flying around down there so… I just thought I'd… wait for you here."

As curiously as an animal could, the sky bison walked over to Zuko and roared, making Zuko cringe to the side. He soon realized he had nothing to fear, however, for the bison licked him.

The Avatar's harsh expression softened as he watched Zuko wipe the spit from the side of his head. But he cast his glance towards his friends, and his expression showed his exasperation again.

Zuko quickly wiped the spit off his face as he prepared to speak. Revyna, deeming herself unimportant at this point in the conversation, walked over to the sky bison, out of the view of everyone but Zuko, petting the beast's soft nose.

"I know you must be surprised to see me,"

"Not really, since you followed us all over the world,"

"Right, well… What I wanted to tell you about is that I've changed. And I… uh, I'm good now and I think I should join your group. Oh, and I can teach firebending, to you."

Zuko looked at the Avatar, who looked Zuko in the eye, almost softly. But the waterbender next to him looked at Zuko like she was completely shocked.

"See, I…"

"You wanna what now?" interrupted the earthbender.

"You can't possibly think that any of us would trust you, can you?" added the spiteful waterbender. "I mean, how stupid do you think we are?"

"Yeah, all you've ever done is try to hunt us down and capture Aang," said the other Water Tribe member.

"I've done some good things," Zuko pleaded. "I mean, I could have stolen your bison in Ba Sing Se, but I set him free. That's something."

The bison licked Zuko again, causing Revyna to restrain herself from giggling. She peered around the giant beast to see the surprised expressions of the Avatar's friends.

"Appa does seem to like him,"

"He probably just covered himself in honey or something so that Appa would lick him. I'm not buying it."

Zuko glanced down. "I can understand why you wouldn't trust me, and I know I've made some mistakes in the past."

"Like when you attacked our village?!"

"Or when you stole my mother's necklace and used it to track us down and capture us?!"

"Look, I admit I've done some awful things. I was wrong to try and capture you, and I'm sorry that I attacked the Water Tribe. And I never should have sent that Fire Nation assassin after you."

Revyna hit herself on the head again. Zuko had started off badly enough. Now he had told them he sent an assassin after them? Revyna was really starting to worry about her god brother's sanity.

"Wait, you sent Combustion Man after us?!" the Water Tribe boy exclaimed, pulling a boomerang from behind his back, from what Revyna assumed had been its sheath.

"Well, that's not his name, but…"

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to insult your friend!"

"He's not my friend!" Zuko yelled back at the boy, rapidly beginning to loose his patience.

"That guy locked me and Katara in jail and tried to blow us all up!" The earthbender had been relatively calm until this point, but it was now evident that she had just been waiting for her place to say something.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" Zuko asked, aimed directly at the Avatar. "You once said you thought we could be friends. You know I have good in me,"

The Avatar looked over to his friends, and the Water Tribe boy shook his head, vigorously signaling the small Airbender not to buy what Zuko was saying.

"There's no way we can trust you after everything you've done," the Avatar said, making his decision. "We'll never let you join us,"

Revyna saw Zuko's expression and knew it was time to intervene. "Zuko, let it go," she coaxed, appearing from behind the beast known as Appa.

Zuko ignored her. "I'm trying to explain that I'm not that person anymore!" he explained, advancing slightly.

"Either you and your little friend leave, or we attack," countered the Water Tribe boy.

Again, Zuko's expression changed, and he fell to his knees. "If you won't accept me as a friend, maybe you'll accept me as a prisoner."

Revyna, although she really would have not been taken prisoner, followed her god brother's lead. "The both of us,"

The waterbender advanced, bending out of a pouch on her back. "No! We won't!" Both Zuko and Revyna were blown back by the extreme force of the water, now sopping wet. "Get out of here and don't come back. And if we ever see you again… Well, we better not see you again!"

Zuko bowed his head, acknowledging his defeat. Revyna offered her hand to him and pulled him up. She cast her glance back at the Avatar's friends, almost loathing them. The Avatar needed a firebending master. Two show up, and he won't accept either of them! It was almost enough to blow Revyna's top.

XXX

"Uhhh, I can't believe how stupid I am!" ranted Zuko. "I mean, what was I thinking, telling them I sent an assassin after them?! Why didn't I just say Azula did that? They would've believed that! Stupid!"

"Yes, Zuko, it was stupid. I told you not to make a fool of yourself and you did. It is certainly not my fault that you do not know how to make a speech."

A near by frog croaked, seemingly agreeing with Revyna. Smugly she walked over to Zuko, who had fallen on his knees, and, in her typical gesture of comfort, put her hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. We really don't need this on our plate. Yeah, we can't go back home. But you lived off the sea before, didn't you? What makes this so much different?"

"Everything!" Zuko yelled. "You're with me this time, Revyna! I have to worry about your survival too! I have nothing to loose but you and that worries me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm such a burden, Zuko. Maybe I should just leave. Would that make you feel better?"

Zuko shot up from the ground, upset. "No! That would just make everything worse!"

"Zuko I can take care of myself! I don't know how many times I have to tell you that I'm just as competent at taking care of myself as you, if not better! Have you forgotten that I lived completely on my own before your father brought me into the palace?!"

"I don't need reminding, Revyna, I know! It's just, you were five then, and I didn't even know you existed! And now you're my best friend and I just worry!"

"Well you shouldn't! If I can take care of myself when I'm five, I should be better suited for it at sixteen!"

Zuko and Revyna stood face to face, so close that they could see the sweat falling off each others faces.

"I'm taking a nap," spat out Revyna. "Don't wake me up unless something happens."

Zuko sighed as he watched his best friend retreat into their makeshift tent. He looked up at the sky to where the sun was setting. "I guess sleep wouldn't be such a bad thing."

However, Zuko hadn't been asleep for more than thirty minutes when he heard a rustling in the bushes near where the fire was burning. He sat up quickly, which awoke Revyna. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as Zuko firebent, yelling "Who's there?! Stay back!"

"It's me!" heard Revyna. She recognized the voice to be that of the earthbender. She heard the sound of rocks and grunting as the small but tough girl hit the ground.

"You burned my feet!" the girl yelled, clearly not happy.

Zuko jumped to his feet in an attempt to reach the girl and help her. "I'm sorry!" he exclaimed. "It was a mistake!"

He lunged after the girl to help her, avoid the rocks she was bending at him. "Get away from me!" she yelled, crawling backwards due to her burned feet.

"Let me help you!" persisted Zuko, but the earthbender would have none of it. "I'm sorry!"

"Get off me, get off me!"

She had had enough of Zuko coming after her, and bent a large rock out of the ground that hit Zuko square in the chest, knocking the wind out of him and pushing him back several feet.

"I didn't know it was you!" he called after her, even though she was out of sight. "Come back!"

Zuko clutched his ribs tightly where the rock had impacted. "Why am I so bad at being good?!"

Revyna pushed her blankets aside, and, despite their earlier fight, rushed to her god brother's side.

"Come here, Zuko," she said, putting his arm around her shoulder, coaxing his body up. "We need to check to see how badly that hurt you and for internal bleeding and stuff,"

"I can take care of myself, Rev!"

Revyna shrugged. "Fine, Zuko, here. You can just stay here and crawl back to the tent yourself and bandage yourself up. Have fun,"

She dropped Zuko on the spot, knowing what was going to happen. Yeah, Zuko could take care of himself. But he was going to put himself through more pain to do so instead of having Revyna help him.

Revyna glanced backwards when she reached the tent to see Zuko climbing towards it. She sat down on her bedding and closed her eyes, ready for sleep to return. She almost felt bad that she was leaving Zuko to his own. After all, he was injured and it was rather cruel to make him take care of himself when it would have been so much easier on both of them if she just helped.

"Revyna,"

Revyna sat up from where she lay to see Zuko a good lying almost next to her. She crossed her arms over her chest, almost like she was Zuko's mother.

"I'm sorry. Can you help me now?"

"I thought you were tough enough to handle yourself, oh mighty Prince of the Fire Nation,"

Zuko sighed. "I could, I think. But I don't think I can sufficiently check the wound,"

Revyna rolled her eyes, Zuko's childish manner fazing her. She scooted closer to him and sat down on her knees in front of him.

"You're going to need to sit up completely straight," Revyna told him, untying the sash around his waist. "And I am going to warn you, if it's bad, this is going to hurt like you wouldn't believe."

Zuko did as Revyna said and sat up as straight as his back would allow him. Revyna stripped back her god brother's shirt, letting it fall off his shoulders so that it rested of his arm like a shawl. She looked at the side of his tone chest where the rock had impacted and gingerly touched it.

Revyna saw Zuko's face tense. "How badly did that hurt?"

Zuko shrugged. "Not greatly."

Revyna jabbed the wound a bit harder. Zuko gasped but he did not seem to be too impacted by it.

"I think your rib is just a bit bruised," Revyna informed Zuko. "You don't even need bandaging."

XXX

There was a rustling near by that caused Revyna to stir. It was a well around noon, she noticed. She sat up to see Zuko sitting on a nearby log, her red flags going up. If Zuko was sitting down, it couldn't be his footfall she had heard.

"Zuko, do you hear those almost metallic footsteps?"

Zuko turned around to look at Revyna, now listening closely. His eyes widened in horror as he seemed to realize what exactly the footsteps were.

"We've got to get to the Air Temple, now!"

Zuko jumped up in a flurry that Revyna had never seen before. Her sleepy reflexes didn't realize what was going on until Zuko had been out of sight. Sighing, she rose to her feet. She stretched her back muscles and then, seemingly without any impulse, she took off at an alarming speed.

She soon caught up with Zuko at the Air Temple, though she did not meet him. There, standing on a ledge above the Avatar and his friends, was the source of the metallic footsteps Revyna had heard.

Before she could call out to him, Zuko had swung from a nearby vine just as the man firebent at the Avatar, seemingly out of a third eye on his forehead.

"Stop!" Zuko yelled, advancing on the man. "I don't want you hunting the Avatar anymore! The mission is off! I'm ordering you to stop!"

The man pushed Zuko aside and fired again, ignoring the Fire Prince's directives.

"If you don't stop attacking, I won't pay you!" Zuko yelled, summoning his firebending. However, the strange firebender grabbed Zuko's shoulder, for he towered over the angst – filled prince. "Alright, I'll pay you double!"

Zuko fought his way out of the man's grasp, kicking him in the chest as he fired again. He fell to the ground, his back towards the assassin. Zuko swung around just in time to firebend so that the assassin's weird firebending would not hit him.

But it was counterproductive. Zuko was blown off this side of the ledge in a puff off smoke.

Revyna instantly swung down on a vine nearby to make sure Zuko had not been blown off the cliff. She was worried that he had been, and the thought almost made her drop the vine. She swung silently past the assassin, who was busy with trying to kill the Avatar.

Revyna, however, quickly acted, lowering herself down to where her god brother must have been hanging.

When she spotted him, she swung to him, tears welling up in her eyes. "Zuko, are you alright?" Revyna questioned over all the sounds of fighting going on around her.

Zuko simply nodded, and held out his hand to Revyna. They began their assent back up the cliff side. They clung to each other like sloths, almost as if their dear lives depended on it.

The sounds of battle raged on, sounds of crashes and fire connecting with stone and all the other sounds associated with a fight. Revyna heard the voice of the blind girl, loud over everyone else, calling out to her friends and telling them that the assassin would soon blow their refuge off the cliffside. She watched from underneath as the group came up with a semi – plausible plan, the brother of the Waterbender sticking out his arm, boomerang in tow.

Then, with a swift thrust, the boy had tossed the boomerang and it whizzed and hit the assassin in the head, seemingly knocking him out. The boy and his friends celebrated for a brief second, thinking the man disposed of, even if temporarily.

However the man quickly got up again, a vengeance in his eyes. He drew breath and prepared to fire. But his vision had become hazy, and when he fired, it rebounded on him.

Revyna and Zuko wasted no more time climbing up on to the ledge. When they were safely on top, they hugged each other tightly, happy to be alive. They parted, and looked down on where the Avatar and his friends were gapping.

They walked down, a slight lip in Zuko's step because on his tender ribs. The Avatar met them both at the fountain, thanks prepared.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but, thanks Zuko."

The Water Tribe boy put his hands on his hips. "Hey, what about me? I did the boomerang thing." Everyone seemed to ignore him.

"Listen, Zuko said, giving no response time. "I know I didn't explain myself and my god sister very well yesterday. We've been through a lot in the past few years, and it's been hard. But I'm realizing that we had to go through all those things to learn the truth. I thought I had lost my honour, and that somehow, my father could return it to me."

Revyna put her hand on Zuko's shoulder as if backing him up. He was right, they had been through a lot in the three years past, even though most of it wasn't when they were together. "But I know now that no one can give you your honour. It's something you earn for yourself, by choosing to do what's right. All I want now, all Revyna wants now, is to play our parts in ending this war. And I know my destiny is to help you restore balance to the world."

Zuko turned to the blind Earthbender who was sitting on a nearby rock. He bowed. "I'm sorry for what I did to you. It was an accident. Fire can be dangerous and wild, so as a Firebender, I need to be more careful with me bending, so I don't hurt people unintentionally."

The Avatar looked at Zuko. "I think you are supposed to be my firebending teacher," he said blatantly. "When I first tried to learn firebending, I burned Katara, and after that, I never wanted to Firebend again. But now I know you understand how easy it is to hurt the people you love." The Avatar bowed gracefully. "I'd like you to teach me."

Zuko glanced quickly at Revyna, and his lips curved up into a smile. He bowed in turn. "Thank you. I'm so happy you've accepted us into your group."

"Not so fast," hastened the Avatar. I still have to ask my friends if it's ok with them." He turned to the blind girl first. "Toph, you're the one Zuko burned. What do you think?"

The girl called Toph shrugged. "Go ahead and let them join. It'll give me plenty of time to get back at Zuko for burning my feet."

He turned to the Water Tribe boy. "Sokka?"

He thought for a moment, and then he too shrugged. "Hey, all I want is to defeat the Fire Lord. If you think that they're they way to do it, I'm all for it."

Then he turned to the waterbender, and nodded. "Katara?"

Her glance was bitter, and sweat trickled down the side of Zuko's head, giving the impression that the two didn't get along well.

"I'll go along with whatever you think is right."

Zuko grinned. "I won't let you down! I promise!"

They all walked away, leaving Zuko with Revyna. When he looked at her, she shrugged.

XXX

"So, here you go," Revyna heard the Sokka boy say to Zuko as his sister lead her silently down the hall.

The older Revyna cast her shadow over Katara, but she didn't feel comfortable with her.

"Hey, look. What's your problem?" Revyna asked gently.

The Waterbender turned, a fierce look on her face.

"You want to know what my problem is?! You and your stupid little boyfriend! He's hurt Aang so many times, tried to kill him or capture him, and now suddenly you two show up wanting to help?! I don't buy it!"

This upset Revyna. "Hey, nothing he did was my fault! We both grew up corrupted, ok!? All that matters now is that he's here to help!"

Katara folded her arms. "Oh yeah right! That totally explains why you came along! Couldn't bear to leave your boyfriend?!"

Katara was goading Revyna and she knew it. But that didn't stop her from being upset. "Fist off, he's not my boyfriend, he's my god brother! Second of all, he's my best friend! I didn't want to take the chance of him getting hurt and me not being there! Don't you feel like that towards your friends?!"

Katara didn't answer. She turned on her hell and yelled over shoulder, "Find your own room!"

She stomped off quickly, but Revyna wasn't done arguing. She dumped her things in the nearest bedroom and dashed after the Waterbender.

When she caught up to her, she was at Zuko's door, leaning on the frame. Revyna stayed out of sight, obstructing her view slightly, but it was obvious that Zuko had seen Katara because she moved out of the door frame.

"You might have everyone else buying your "transformation", but you and I both know you've struggled with doing the right thing in the past. So let me tell you something right now. You make one step backwards, one slip up, give me one reason to make me think you might hurt Aang, and you won't have to worry about your destiny anymore. Because I'll make sure you're destiny ends, right then and there, permanently."

Katara turned and walked out, shutting the door behind her. She spotted Revyna and gave her a particularly vicious look, but said nothing. Revyna returned the look, putting more contempt in it. She slammed open Zuko's door, angry, making him jump up and think that Revyna was upset as well.

"This is gonna be one hell of a time, Zuko." She said sitting down next to him on his bed, and he followed suite.

Zuko smiled. "Who are you telling? I'm the one who has to teach the Avatar Firebending.

Revyna grinned. "At least we have each other,"

END CHAPTER

Holy llamas that was long! Seventeen long pages and 6,355 words. That is a lot. Anyway, I hope you understand a little bit more about Revyna, and Revyna's relation with Zuko. Apart from that, I do not have more to say.

This has been an Azarathgirl Production Inc.  
production. Hope you enjoyed. On the way  
out, please throw away your trash, and of course, don't forget to review.


	3. Life Story

It's been a while, no? My reasoning is, after the show ended, I was depressed and sad because I knew there was nothing more after the last episode.

But I'm back now! And I think that those of you who want me to delve more into Revyna and her past and junk are going to like this chapter, because Aang and Zuko are on their little firebending trip to go see the masters. It gives me more creative freedom because then I don't have to stick to a script that's already written because Revyna doesn't go with them. Also, there's a Revyna/Katara blowout. Because in case you didn't notice, they don't like each other.

Goddaughter

Chapter 3

Revyna sat in the corner, bored, watching Zuko doing the same as he waited for the Avatar to come and join them. Today was to be the young Airbender's first firebending lesson, and Revyna was eager to see how well her godbrother could teach. For her part, she was only to stay and observe, a precaution in case anything went wrong.

When the Avatar finally walked in, stretching and yawing, Zuko jumped up from where he was sitting with an angry scowl on his face.

"You're late." He said bluntly.

The Avatar – Revyna still had trouble calling him Aang; it wasn't natural – smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I over-slept."

Zuko took a deep breath and tried to keep from pinching the bridge of his nose. "I know you're nervous," he finally said after a moment. "but remember, firebending in and of itself is not something to fear."

The Avatar sighed, clearly relieved. "Okay, right. Not something to fear."

Zuko crossed his arms. "But if you don't respect it," his voice got louder. "it'll chew you up and spit you out like an angry komodo rhino!"

The Avatar jumped back, his face surprised, and honestly, a little scared. Zuko wasn't one to sugar coat things and make them seem better than they really were. Firebending was dangerous business, especially when the fate of the world depended on one learning it. Zuko knew this, and he knew that the Avatar needed to know this as well.

"Now show me what you've got. Any amount of fire you can make."

The Avatar inhaled, getting his bearings, and proceeded to try to firebend. All that happened was a bit of smoke appearing from his palm. Revyna had to force herself not to giggle. For someone who was supposed to be a natural at all he tried, the kid sucked at firebending. And Revyna knew about the young monk's attempted training with Jeong – Jeong. He had been instructed in the ways of fire, even if only briefly, before.

The boy looked embarrassed. "Maybe I need a little more instruction. Perhaps a demonstration ?"

Zuko nodded. "Good idea. You might want to take a couple steps back"

The Avatar nodded and did as instructed, going towards a piece of rock to give Zuko his space. The Fire Prince took a deep breath and went through the motions of firebending, but, to both Revyna's and Zuko's surprise, there was nothing more than a spark.

Nonetheless, the Avatar clapped. Scathingly, Zuko looked his way. "What was that! That was the worst firebending I've ever seen!"

The Avatar shrugged. "I thought it was…nice."

Revyna rolled her eyes and got off the floor. "That really was pathetic, Zuko. What's up?"

"Maybe it's the altitude?" Aang offered, shrugging.

"Maybe," Zuko conceded.

An hour later, however, even after Revyna had easily proved that it was not indeed the altitude that was causing Zuko to have very pathetic firebending, because she had done just fine, Zuko was still trying to firebend, and the Avatar was still watching him. Revyna had not had the heart to leave; Zuko was her godbrother, and she felt sorry for him – even if his pathetic attempts at firebending made her want to peal over in laughter.

"Just breathe, and…"

"That one felt kind of hot."

Zuko got upset, clearly frustrated. "Don't patronize me. You know what it's supposed to look like!"

"Sorry Sifu Hotman." Aang replied, looking a bit offended.

Revyna laughed out loud. "I'm sorry, but that was funny." She flipped a stray hair out of her face and began walking away. "Let me know when you've solved this problem. And Avatar, if you get bored of watching him and really need some instruction, I'm not exactly sure if I could be patient enough, but I could teach you some stuff too."

Zuko really wanted to run after Revyna and knock some sense in her. Rude and crass was in her nature, but he was going through a crisis! Babies, newborns at that, could firebend better! And now she was just walking away, not even trying to help?

Zuko took a deep breath through his nose, trying to calm himself down. He was letting his frustration get the better of him, and he needed to get himself under control.

Later:

Everyone looked up at the sound of Zuko's approach, but went back to eating. It was close to dusk now, the sun setting in beautiful colors. The young firebender had long ago abandoned his attempts at firebending and had instead sat in a corner for many an hour trying to figure out what was wrong with him. Revyna had not come back to help him, having a conversation with Toph instead, enjoying the conversation because their personalities were so in line with each others'.

Zuko crossed his arms across his chest, catching Revyna's eye. She smiled kindly at her godbrother/best friend and patted the ground next to her, motioning him to sit. He ignored her.

"Listen everybody," he said, his eyes downcast, refusing to look at both Revyna and the Avatar. "I've got some pretty bad news. I've lost my stuff"

Toph flung her arms into the air. "Don't look at me!" she exclaimed. "I didn't touch your stuff."

Revyna looked over at the blind earthbender and shook her head. "Way to make it sound like you did, Toph," she muttered. Again, Zuko ignored her.

"I'm talking about my firebending. It's gone"

Revyna was about to roll her eyes at Zuko and comment about how melodramatic he was being when the waterbender's laugh pierced the air.

"I'm sorry," she said, clearly not apologetic. "I'm just laughing at the irony. You know… how it would have been nice for us if you lost your firebending a long time ago?"

Zuko looked offended, and with reason. Yes, Zuko had done them all wrong in the past, but he was _trying_ to make amends. The capricious waterbender wouldn't let him, and it offended Revyna as much as if offended Zuko.

"Well it's not lost. It's just weaker for some reason."

Revyna sighed as she listened to the waterbender harp on Zuko and tried to tune it out. Katara – Revyna hated to think of her as something other than 'the waterbender' due to her rude treatment of Zuko – had a voice that Revyna hated to hear; it was whiney and always critical of Zuko and herself and it made Revyna want to stuff her ears with wax.

"I bet it's because I changed sides," Zuko suddenly declared, and Revyna thought this a reasonable assumption.

The waterbender rolled her eyes and sipped from her bowl. "That's ridiculous."

"I don't know," Aang said, shrugging. "Maybe it isn't. Maybe your firebending comes from rage, and you just don't have enough anger to fuel it the way you used to."

"So, all we need to do is make Zuko angry" said Sokka, whom Revyna actually liked despite his rude sister. "Easy enough."

Revyna laughed at Sokka's attempts to anger Zuko by prodding the Fire Prince with the hilt of a sword, giggling at the way both boys were reacting to the situation. She could help but giggle when Zuko practically screamed at Sokka to "cut it out", dispersing the warrior from his side.

Zuko sighed. "I don't want to rely on hate and anger anymore," he turned to Revyna, not ignoring her for the first time since the whole ordeal had started. "There has to be another way."

All Revyna could do was shrug lamely. She didn't know how to help him.

"You're gonna need to learn to draw your firebending," Toph said, and Zuko turned to look at her. "from a different source. I recommend the original one."

Sokka looked at her, too, seeming bemused. "How's he supposed to do that?" he asked. "By jumping into a volcano?"

Revyna imagined that Toph would roll her eyes if she weren't blind. "No," she said bluntly and succinctly. "Zuko needs to go back to whatever the original source of firebending is."

Sokka looked confused. "So is it jumping into a volcano?"

"I don't know," Toph said, shrugging. "For earthbenders, the original benders were badgermoles."

Revyna listened closely to Toph tell the story of how she met some badgermoles in a cave one day and how they taught her that her bending was not just a martial art, but an extension of the senses. She watched as Zuko took in this information, and gathered that he was thinking the same thing she was – dragons.

"Well, that doesn't help me," Zuko said, and he was being honest and truthful. "The original firebenders were dragons, and they're extinct."

"What do you mean, they're extinct?" Aang asked, confused. "Roku had a dragon, and there were plenty of dragons when I was a kid."

Revyna inhaled sharply, hoping that Zuko wasn't stupid enough to tell the truth. She was relived when all he said was that the dragons weren't around anymore, and surprised when the Avatar didn't push the subject.

"Zuko," Revyna said, an epiphany forming in her brain. "What about the old Sun Warrior civilization?"

She watched as consideration floated through her godbrother's eyes.

"Sun warriors?" the Avatar asked. "Well, I know _they_ weren't around when I was a kid."

Zuko shook his head. "No, they died off thousands of years ago, but their civilization wasn't too far from where we are now. Maybe we can learn something by poking around their ruins."

Aang nodded, seeming to like this assessment. "It's like the monks used to tell me. Sometimes, the shadows of the past can be felt by the present."

"So, what? Maybe you'll pick up some old Sun Warrior energy just by standing where they stood 1000 years ago?" Sokka asked dubiously.

Zuko shrugged. "More or less."

XXX

Revyna stood near the farthest wall away from the fountain, trying her best to stay away from Katara. Every time the Water Tribe girl walked passed Revyna, she would sneer and turn up her nose like she smelled something bad.

It made Revyna so mad she wanted to firebend the little snot into next week. Katara was holding a grudge against her for no reason. Revyna understood her reasons for disliking Zuko, but even then, the girl was being unreasonable. There's this thing called forgiveness, Revyna wanted to say. He was confused, but he's a good guy. He always has been, he just didn't know what to do before. Now he knows what's going on.

Revyna wasn't going on the trip to the Sun Warrior ruins with the Avatar and Zuko. "Why bother?" she'd asked, chewing on what appeared to be a mango. "I'm not the one having problems with my firebending, Zuko. Take the Avatar, have a spiritual renewal or something. Come back a better firebender. But I don't need to go. I'm fine, and I think you being alone with the Avatar is a good idea, get some male bonding in. Besides, it'll give the girl a heart attack."

'The girl' was the term Revyna liked to use to describe Katara.

And Revyna had been right. Katara had thrown a hissy fit, saying that Aang should at least take someone else, meaning, of course, her, her brother, or Toph, leaving Revyna out because she was untrustable as Zuko.

In the end, Aang had put an end to the argument. He'd told the girl that she was being ridiculous and that Zuko was on their side now. What was the point of having him if they couldn't trust him?

Revyna had spent a good minute or so reveling in Zuko's spurn of the girl. And she was quickly on her way to liking the gentle monk as well. He knew how to keep that Katara in line, and Revyna deeply respected him. Not only did she respect him, however, she knew that he wasn't the wet blanket that everyone expected someone as powerful as the Avatar to be. He knew how to have fun, but when it was warranted, he was dead serious. Bluntly, he wasn't a fun kill.

But Revyna decided that that was exactly what Katara was – a fun kill. From her short time at the Western Air Temple, Revyna had gathered that she was the motherly type. She also gathered that she had a blind little earthbending friend who wasn't always so fond of her.

"Hey, Toph." Revyna said that night after eating. "Let's talk."

Revyna walked the blind girl around the corner and, checking to make sure that no one else was around, sat down, Toph following suit.

"So," Revyna began, folding her hands in her lap as if she were about to meditate. "Water Tribe girl. Why does she hate me so much? I didn't do anything to her, ever. She didn't know I even existed until I showed up with Zuko the other day. What's her damage?"

Toph laughed. "I think you might have just figured it out for yourself, Toughness. She probably hates you because you came waltzing in here on Zuko's arm."

Revyna rolled her eyes at both Toph's nickname for her and her assessment. "But I wasn't on Zuko's arm. I mean, he _is_ my godbrother, and I back him up, but only when he makes smart choices. I wasn't with him during the whole 'purge the world of the Avatar' phase, and if I had known what he was doing, I wouldn't have condoned it."

Toph shrugged. "Guilty by association. She hates him and what he's done, and since you hang with him, she hates."

Revyna sighed. "Well, I don't exactly like her, either. Her brother, he seems alright, albeit a bit odd, but I just can't stand her."

Toph laughed. "I used to hate her, too. I called her Fussy Britches. I couldn't stand to be near her, the good two shoes."

"Yeah," Revyna agreed. "Although I guess I haven't yet had cause to know how much of a goodie two shoes she is, seeing as she really hates my guts and we try to avoid each other like venomous spider-rats. But she annoys me with her holier-than-thou attitude."

"You get used to it, I guess." Toph told her. "But she _is_ a good friend, once you get past how much she annoys you."

"Therein lies the problem, though," Revyna said, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. "I'm not saying I particularly _want_ to get all buddy-buddy with that girl, because Agni knows I don't like her, but I _would_ appreciate it if I could at least get her to stop snubbing me all the time. What do you suggest?"

Toph was silent for a moment, thinking. "Well, Sugar Queen isn't likely to get over her aversion to you any time son. But maybe talking to her might not hurt. Tell her where you're coming from, why you're here, hell, why Zuko's here. Maybe then she won't hate you so much."

Later:

Revyna rounded the corner and saw Katara sitting near the fountain, petting the lemur everyone called Momo. The firebender took a deep breath to calm herself – something she had borrowed from Zuko, seeing as she was rarely ever in need of calming.

"Hey." She said politely, sitting down next to the waterbender lotus style. "I think we should have a talk.

The girl next to her glared scathingly into the distance. "I have nothing to say."

Revyna closed her eyes, breathing deeply, trying her best not to get upset. "Well then just listen.

"Zuko and I grew up in a different world. When I was born, I had no relations to Zuko or his family. My mother was good friends with his mother, but I had no idea who he was until shortly after I turned five and my father died.

"I still have no idea how Lady Ursa convinced Lord Ozai to let my mother and I live at court, but she did. Zuko was my age, and we quickly became friends. After a year or so, to make sure I would be protected should she die, my mother appointed Ozai and Ursa as my godparents. Ursa, like a second mother to me, was gracious and even happy to have me as a goddaughter. Ozai was not as enthusiastic. He already had a son he disliked, a son who happened to be my best friend. He always favored Azula – even when she was a baby.

"Not long after the Royal Family became my godfamily, my mother died. It was almost prophetic. I was seven. Ursa then treated me as a daughter, and not just her son's comrade. Ozai, however, became even more cold and distant. He almost immediately put me into training to become a firebending prodigy. Zuko and I were separated for months, seeing each other almost always only in passing. When we did see each other, we were always having mock Agni- Kais to see who was a better bender. We each won and lost about equally, for a while. Eventually, I had this drive to win all the time, so I practiced harder. I became a better bender than Zuko, though I was never as good as Azula.

"But things started to get weird. I was becoming a lady, and at first Zuko liked the idea. He used to sneak out at night to see me. He began to think I was beautiful. I think he was smitten with me for awhile, but that soon changed. Once he realized that me becoming a lady meant he had to treat me like Azula's friends, Mai and Ty Lee, he grew cold towards me, and started avoiding me. We were fourteen. Neither of us knew that our worlds were both about to collapse.

"The night that Fire Lord Azulon died was a night I will never forget. Zuko knew something was up, the intuitive little twerp. Though he hadn't been speaking to me often – he hated having to be so formal with a girl he had grown up with and known most his life – he came to my window that night. He said to me, Rev, something's wrong. And I knew that something _was_ wrong, because he never calls me Rev unless something bad's going to happen.

"And it did. I don't know exactly what happened that night. But I'm sure of two things; my godmother was never seen afterwards, and the results of that night will forever haunt Zuko.

"Soon, instead of Zuko's Uncle Iroh becoming Fire Lord, my godfather did. I have never understood the politics of how that worked, though Zuko does, I've just never asked. Things went from bad to worse.

"If there is one memory that haunts me more than the night Ursa disappeared, it would have to be the day of Zuko's first real Agni Kai, the one with his father. I had warned him that a mutual friend, a man we had both known when we were younger, had joined the army, and the rumors around the palace suggested that my godfather's generals were going to enact a battle plan neither Zuko or myself liked. They were going to send the new recruits to the forefront of battle, letting the other side annihilate them so the battle would be easier for the more professional soldiers.

"He told me he would put a stop to it. If I had know what it would lead to, I would have said anything. Though, he probably would have gone ahead and done the same thing even if I hadn't. But regardless, his father challenged him to an Agni Kai. It was something he could not refuse.

"I never expected him to be stupid enough to let his father burn his face off. But it happened, and it got him, and eventually me, banished. For awhile, I didn't see Zuko. We ran into each other at Ba Sing Se. I was living there, on my own, as a refugee. I happened to see him at the tea shop he and Iroh were working in at the time. For a few short days, we were happy again.

"I wasn't involved in anything that Azula planned – she didn't know I was in the city. But once she and Zuko met up again, and he made all those stupid choices, he made Azula promise that I could come back home. I didn't want to. I was pissed that Zuko would be such an idiot, and Azula hated me. But I went, because I was not too keen on one, leaving Zuko to the mercy of his sister and father, and two, I didn't want people poking around, realizing I was the Fire Lord's goddaughter and all the consequences that that would cause. For the majority of the time we were back home, I avoided everyone, even Zuko, because I was so upset. It was only after I found Zuko writing his goodbye letter to Mai, which, by the way, I made him tell me about after going to knock sense into him, that I forgave him. I read what he was writing her, and I realized what he was going to do. I made him take me with him.

"The rest of the story you know. How we wound up here, and why. I don't pretend to know what your beef with me is, since I never approved of the majority of what was going on and I had never seen you before I showed up here with Zuko, but I'm hoping now you can at least see I'm not some crazy girl who Zuko totes around coz he can't get rid of her. I make my own decisions and I don't make his."

Revyna stopped and looked at the waterbender's shocked face. Quite frankly, Revyna was surprised that she had even listed to the long and drawn out story.

Sighing Revyna got up and went to her room, honestly not caring if the Katara girl hated her anymore. She had just reopened a great deal of painful wounds that she had longed thought healed. She really didn't care about anyone else for the moment.

XXX

The boys came back a day later, and it seemed that the trip worked. Both Zuko and the Avatar had come back better firebenders than before. From what Revyna could tell, Zuko seemed to finally be able to beat her in a spar. She made a mental note to spar him in the near future, when she wasn't feeling the burden of a heavy past.

"Hey." Zuko said, after finishing the demonstration he had done with Aang of the new firebending they had learned. "What's with you? You're never this down."

Revyna shrugged. "Just reliving the old days in my head, I guess. I want to say we were happier, but we weren't." She smiled sadly.

Zuko sat down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder in the old comforting gesture. "Yeah, but we survived."

Revyna looked up at him, suddenly hyper – aware of how close his body was to hers, and how warm his hand felt on her skin. "Yeah. I just fear the worst is yet to come.

End Chapter

So, yay! Another chapter down and some serious insight into the whole Revyna/Zuko childhood besties deal. By the way, yes, I've seen the movie, yes, I liked it, and yes, I stole the whole scene about Zuko's army buddies. It worked with my story, so I went with it.

Next chapter, we follow the adventures at the Boiling Rock. I have yet to decide whether or not Revyna should go with Zuko and Sokka. Sokka happens to be my favorite character, and I kind of want some serious Revyna/Sokka interaction (not in the romanic way, obviously), but I fear I am desperately treading in Mary – Sue territory with the girl, if I'm not already there.

So review review review! I want to know what you think of the Rev/Kat 1,000 plus word interaction (which is code for Revyna telling her life story to Katara). Also, suggestions for next chapter?


	4. Rescue part 1

So, despite the fact I got next to no feedback last chapter, I'm pulling ahead with this chapter because writing this story keeps me entertained and it's fun to write. This chapter we follow Zuko, Sokka, Revyna and Suki's adventures on the Boiling Rock. Enjoy, and review afterwards!

Goddaughter

Chapter 4

Revyna yawned, bored, as Zuko walked around the gathered group, passing out tea. He was telling some story about Uncle and how great his tea was, and telling Iroh's favorite tea joke, albeit very, _very_ badly. Revyna had, of course, known Iroh's tea making skills were the best, and it was obvious that he would have told the joke better than Zuko simply giving away the punch line.

Revyna watched Zuko as he handed a cup of tea to Sokka, the only person besides Revyna herself who hadn't gotten one yet. She noted the look of concentration on the young man's face; he looked like he was debating asking a question.

Almost inaudibly, Sokka sighed, looking at Zuko. "Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" Zuko shrugged and acquiesced, following the younger boy to where he was leading Zuko, behind the sky bison. Revyna leaned over, her long hair falling over her shoulder, and peered around Appa's furry body, hoping that she would be able to hear the conversation, and if not, hoping she could at least catch the gist of it by reading their lips.

She sighed when the two boys moved out of both her hearing range and her line of sight, and without a second thought, Revyna pushed herself off the ground, and, taking her tea with her, walked towards Sokka and Zuko.

"I can't tell you." Revyna heard Zuko say, and as she rounded the corner, the boys came back into her sight.

"What can't you tell him, Zuko?" she asked, pushing her hair off her shoulder.

"Where they keep the war prisoners in the Fire Nation. You understand why."

Revyna nodded and Zuko addressed Sokka. "Trust me, Sokka knowing will only make you feel worse."

"Yeah," Revyna agreed. "It's best we don't tell you."

Both of the Fire Nation Royals turned to walk away, but Sokka put his hand on Zuko's shoulder, stopping their departure. "It's my dad," he said, face solemn. "He was captured, too. I need to know what I put him through."

"It's not good, Sokka," Revyna said, her voice pleading with him to stop wondering. She knew it would only make him feel worse.

"Please?' he asked, a pleading look in his eyes.

Zuko sighed. "My guess is they would have taken him to the Boiling Rock."

Understanding did not dawn on Sokka's face. "What's that?" he questioned.

"It's the highest security prison in the Fire Nation," Revyna said, her eyes burning with sorrow for Sokka. "It's on an island in the middle of a boiling lake. It's virtually inescapable."

Sokka turned his back to them. "So where is this place?"

Zuko looked at Sokka like he was crazy. "Why do you need to know?" he asked bluntly.

"Yeah, Sokka, what are you planning?"

"Nothing," Sokka said, waving the other two off. "Boy, you guys are so paranoid."

"It's between here and the Fire Nation. You guys actually passed it on the way here.'

Sokka yawned. "Thanks, guys. Just knowing makes me feel better."

Revyna gave Zuko a pointed look as Sokka walked away that clearly stated that she did not believe he was not planning something. Zuko nodded.

Later that night, Revyna lounged next to Zuko in Appa's saddle. She turned and smiled at him when she heard Sokka climbing up the side of the saddle.

When Sokka's head peered over the edge, Zuko crossed his arms over his chest. "Not up to anything, huh?"

Startled, Sokka fell over the edge and off of Appa, his body sprawled on the ground below. Revyna couldn't help but chuckle quietly.

"Fine, you caught me," The young warrior said, recovering quickly from the fall and picking up his things. "I'm going to rescue my dad. You happy now?"

Revyna joined Zuko on the other side of the saddle, peering over the side to watch Sokka. "I'm never happy," Zuko said.

Revyna nodded, smiling. "It's true!" she exclaimed brightly.

"I have to do this," Sokka said, ignoring Revyna's statement of validity. "The invasion plan was my idea. It was my decision to stay when things were going wrong."

Zuko jumped off of Appa, leaving Revyna in the saddle, listening from above. "It was my mistake," Sokka said. "And I'm going to fix it. I have to regain my honor."

Revyna snickered, and not quietly. "Agni, do you sound like Zuko, Sokka. Your honor was never lost. So you made a mistake; that happens to everyone. I understand wanting to rescue your dad, but your honor is _not_ in question here." She turned her head to Zuko. "Or yours either, nub."

"You can't stop me." Sokka said bluntly.

"We're going with you." Revyna told him, moving over as he climbed into the saddle.

"No. I have to do this alone."

Revyna sat back against the rim of the saddle. "Too bad."

"How are you going to get there?" Zuko questioned abrasively. "On Appa? Last time I checked, prison's don't have bison day cares."

Sokka sighed, thinking it through.

If Zuko were anyone else, he would have smiled. "We'll take my war balloon."

Later:

Zuko had tried to convince Revyna that she was not going on the trip to the Boiling Rock. It's too dangerous, he told her, his face set in a serious expression. Revyna shrugged, hopping on to the war balloon. "Don't care," she muttered around a bright red apple, chewing while Zuko fumed at her nonchalant attitude.

"Oh, come on, Zuko." Sokka said. "she's only going to sneak in anyway, and you know it."

Zuko sighed and jumped in the war balloon and offered his hand to help Revyna in. She accepted, and once in side she sat down and finished her apple.

The three were now flying overhead in some thick clouds, obscuring them from anyone's view. Zuko was silently bending fire into the furnace while Sokka sat in the corner across from Revyna.

"Pretty clouds," Sokka commented, trying to break the silence that had so awkwardly befallen them.

"Yeah," Zuko agreed. "Fluffy."

Silence fell again, and Sokka starting whistling. Zuko turned towards him. "What?"

Sokka looked at him, confused. "What? Oh, I didn't say anything."

Awkwardly, Zuko turned to face Revyna with an expression of confusion on his face. Smirking, Revyna shrugged.

"You know, a friend of mine actually designed these war balloons," Sokka said, and Zuko and Revyna looked at him.

"No kidding," Zuko said, his voice dry.

Sighing, Revyna relaxed her head against the side of the balloon. Worst balloon ride ever, she thought silently. She closed her eyes, letting the wind fly over her face and blow tendrils of her long hair across her nose. It tickled, but it also felt good.

"Yeah," Sokka continued. "A balloon, but for war."

A sad look crossed Zuko's face. "Yeah, if there's one thing my dad's good at, it's war."

"Yeah, it seems to run in the family." Sokka declared, rubbing his neck. Revyna watched from behind Zuko's leg, mostly to see if Sokka looked disgusted or unhappy. H mostly just looked bored.

"Hey! Hold on, not everyone in my family is like that."

"I know, I know," Sokka said offhandedly.

"I meant my Uncle."

Revyna cocked her eyebrow. "Gee, thanks Zuko, it's nice to know you care."

"You don't count," he said. "You're not blood related. You were adopted, remember?"

Revyna rolled her eyes. "I do so count. I wouldn't be Princess Revyna if I didn't." She promptly stuck her tongue out a Zuko, who missed it because he had already turned around.

"My uncle was more of a father to me than my dad." Zuko continued, almost as if Revyna hadn't spoken. "And I really let him down."

Sokka looked at Zuko with pity. "I'm sure your Uncle would be proud of you. Leaving your home to come help us? That's hard."

"It wasn't that hard." Revyna wanted to laugh. That was a lie, and both she and Zuko knew it.

"Really? You didn't leave behind anyone you cared about?"

Revyna was about to say 'Of course he didn't, he brought me along, and I was the only one worth giving a second thought about', but Zuko spoke first, something she was later thankful for.

"Well, I did have a girlfriend. Her name's Mai."

Sokka's eyebrows almost disappeared into his hairline with surprise. "That gloomy girl who sighs a lot?" He seemed amused.

"Yeah," Zuko replied, a wistful look in his eyes and a tiny smile on his face. He paused, his smile disappearing. "Everyone in the Fire Nation thinks I'm a traitor. I couldn't drag her into it."

Revyna cocked her eyebrow. That simple sentence spoke volumes about how much he trusted Mai, and how much less he trusted her than Revyna.

Of course, Zuko hadn't willingly told Revyna about his plan – she had discovered him on her own. She had all but threatened him to let her come along. He had only agreed because she had made him, and even if hadn't she would have snuck away with him.

Sokka sighed, bringing Revyna's attention back to the present. "My first girlfriend turned into the moon."

Zuko looked at Sokka for a minute, blinked several times in astonishment, and finally said "That's rough, buddy."

Hours later, it was dark, and Revyna was trying to sleep but was finding it _very _difficult to tune out Sokka's obnoxiously loud snoring. "Ugh!" she declared, standing up to walk towards him to strangle him. Zuko caught her by the waist as she walked by and pulled her into his side.

"Let him be, Revyna. He can't help it."

Revyna flicked Zuko's arm off her waist, trying not to blush at his proximity, and humphed. She crossed her arms over her chest, but remained standing next to Zuko, even if she wasn't looking at him.

"Revyna?"

She looked up at Zuko, who was a few good inches taller, an upset expression still on her face. It softened when she saw the distant look in his eyes.

"I guess I just want to know why you're doing all of this. Is it for me, and just for me? Or is it because you think this is the right thing to do?"

Revyna desperately wanted to grab Zuko's hand, so badly she had to bundle up a bit of her skirt in her hand to prevent her from reaching out for it.

"Both," she whispered. "Desperately both."

Against her will, Revyna took a step closer and leaned in to Zuko. He seemed caught up in the moment, too. They were so close, just a few more inches…

"There it is," Zuko said breathlessly, stepping backwards and waking Sokka. Revyna turned her face to hide her blush. Sokka stood up and walked to the other end of the balloon, looking on the Boiling Rock. There was no tuning back now.

XXX

Sokka pushed the war balloon into the boiling lake after a rough crash landing. Revyna stood off to the side, watching the boys argue and staying completely out of it. She was emotionally drained after the incident with Zuko, even if it had only lasted a few seconds. She was quiet, silent, and acting more like Zuko than herself. She didn't care what plan the other two came up with – she knew she had no say in the matter and she would go along with whatever they decided.

In the end, they managed to sneak into the guard tower and steal three guard uniforms. "I hope these disguises work." Zuko said offhandedly, and Revyna snickered at how silly they all looked.

"We just need to lay low and find my dad as soon as possible." Sokka said just as a slew of guards ran by. The pressed their bodies against the wall, hoping not to be seen.

"Guards!" a man yelled, failing to notice that they trying mot to be seen. "There's a scuffle in the yard! Come on!"

As to not seem conspicuous, Revyna ran after the other guards, the boys following her. They ran out into a courtyard where a circle of guards were surrounding a tall, built man with a scary face and a mad expression. "I didn't do anything," the man said. "I'm going back to my cell."

The guard in the center of the ring with the man made a fire whip and cracked it at the man. "Stop right there, Chit Sang."

Zuko took a step forward, but Revyna grabbed his elbow and shook her head. "We can't blow our cover." She whispered quietly. Zuko sighed and rolled his weight back on foot, taking back the step and standing back next to Sokka and Revyna.

The three watched as Chit Sang argued with the guard about what he did. The guard leaned towards Revyna and asked her "He wants to know what he did. Isn't that cute?"

Revyna cocked her eyebrow under her helmet and said "Yes, sir, very cute. Adorable."

Revyna really wanted to let her jaw drop to the floor in surprise when the guard told Chit Sang that he was in trouble for not bowing to the guard when he walked by. This time, instead of Revyna grabbing Zuko by the elbow to keep him from charging off, it was Sokka grabbing Revyna's to keep her from doing the same. The message was clear – don't compromise the mission.

And Revyna had to admit it, she had a hard time standing there watching the whole thing go down. It was entirely against her fiery nature to let someone get tossed around while she was there.

They put the man in a 'cooler' because he deterred a fire whip from hitting in the face. Firebending, the group learned, was against the rules. To do so would get a prisoner get put in a cooler, a freezer – like cell that Revyna assumed was the Boiling Rock's version of solitary confinement. The guard had taken Sokka with him to help, leaving Revyna alone, at least for the moment, with her godbrother.

Together, they found the lounge. They were to meet back up with Sokka in an hour in the courtyard, giving both factions time to do a bit of recognizance and find out where Sokka's father, Hakoda, was being held.

"Hey, new kids," a male voice said as Revyna and Zuko grabbed trays to get some lunch. "I know it's the rule to have your helmet on at all times but this is the lounge. Relax."

Revyna smiled and shrugged, grabbing the helmet off her head and setting it on the table next to her tray. It took her a minute to realize why Zuko couldn't do the same.

"But what if there's an incident ?" he asked, sitting down next to her. "If I'm not prepared someone could strike me on the head."

Revyna laughed with the other two guards seated at the table with them. "Give 'im a week, he'll loosen up," the female guard said to Revyna. She smiled back at her politely.

Zuko let silence fall for a moment, eating a bit of whatever he had picked out that Revyna hadn't paid attention to. "Can the new guy ask you veterans a few questions about the prison ?"

The female guard laughed. "No, you can't date the female guards," she said, and then pointed at Revyna. "Though you might be sorry about that later, if you like this one. She's a looker."

Revyna blushed and Zuko shook his head. "No, that's not it," he said, and Revyna could see the blush on his face, and feel it on her own. "The Boiling Rock, it holds the Fire Nation's most dangerous criminals right" So what about war prisoners?"

The female guard next to Revyna shrugged. "We get an occasional load of prisoners of war, but I'm not sure if we have any right now."

Revyna and Zuko exchanged a conspiratorial look.

The make guard coughed suddenly, and it was awkward. "Are you guys like, a thing or something?" he asked, turning to Zuko. "Because you really aren't allowed to date the female guards."

Revyna blushed as she looked at the man. "No way. I grew up with this punk," she said aggressively. "I've known him since I was five."

The man laughed. "I've known my wife since I was two. Just because you've known someone most of your life doesn't make you immune to their charms." He then got up, took his dishes with him, and left Revyna staring at him, mouth open, horrified.

But she had to admit to herself, she knew what the guard had said was true. Zuko was an extremely good looking person; he was toned, lithe, and muscular, and despite the scar that marred the left side of his face, he was a good source of eyecandy. If she didn't think it weird for her to stare, she would do it frequently.

And, obviously, the two had a connection. If they didn't, the guard wouldn't have said anything. They were the kind of people who could just look at each other and have a whole, silent conversation, just by body language and knowing each other so well.

But Revyna had always thought that was mostly due to the fact that they had grown up with each other, and were best friends. Sure, she was _very_ sexually aware of him, but how could anyone not be? Good looks like his didn't go unnoticed.

Mai, Mai, Mai Revyna had to repeat in her head. He's got Mai. He only broke up with her so he wouldn't involve her in his treason.

But he brought you with him, she reminded herself.

Revyna's conversation with herself lasted several minutes, leaving Zuko in an awkward conversation about why he became a guard. Revyna heard none of it, She was far to busy rationalizing finding Zuko attractive, and cursing the guard who had lead her thoughts to such treacherous waters.

End Chapter

I am well aware that in the episode, that's not where it ends, but I may very well break this up in to three chapters. I really desperately have had enough of the Boiling Rock. Both parts I've seen too many times and it's gotten to the point where it bores me almost to tears. So, yes, I ended it here because I didn't want to keep writing it.

But how about Miss Rev, huh? Lookin' at Zuko like that. She should be ashamed. I would also like to take the time to point out that this story _is_ cannon. It's not centrally a Maiko story, just like it's not centrally a Kataang or Sukka story. I'll follow cannon as long as I'm writing this fic. That means Revyna _is not_ going to end up with Zuko. Now, if (and only if) I write a sequel, which I haven't decided on yet, then Mai _might_ dump Zuko and he'll end up with Rev. I don't know yet.

But I hope you enjoy the chapter. Don't forget to review if you did!


	5. Rescue part 2

Pidge here! This chapter is the second of three parts and the first two parts have managed to be almost equally long. This chapter takes place during the second half of the first part of the Boiling Rock. So enjoy and don't forget to review! And yes, that means you!

Goddaughter

Chapter 5: Rescue Part 2

"Hey there, fellow guard." Zuko said. He knew it was Sokka.

"Zuko?" he asked, unsure, hoping he was right.

Revyna put her index finger to her lips and shushed him. Being found out would be perilously bad.

"Listen," Zuko whispered. "I asked around the lounge, and there are no Water Tribe prisoners. I'm afraid your dad's not here."

Sokka looked crestfallen. "What? Are you sure?"

Revyna nodded, her eyes somber. "We both double checked. Sorry, but he's not here."

"No!" Sokka exclaimed, pounding on the wall nearest him. "No, no, no!"

"I'm sorry, Sokka."

"We came all this way for nothing. I failed. Again."

Revyna looked on Sokka with pity. He was leaning against the wall, looking like he was about to cry. Revyna didn't blame him; she knew a great deal of how he felt.

Zuko looked at Sokka with a guilty face. "Uh," he said awkwardly. "What would Uncle say?"

Revyna rolled her eyes. "Don't say anything, Zuko, you'll only make things worse. Sokka, listen. You didn't fail. There was no way you could have known that your father wasn't here. You did your best. It was a gutsy move, coming here, and your dad would be proud that you tried."

Suddenly Sokka's face lit up. "Maybe I haven't failed." He pointed to a girl in a prisoner's uniform sitting on a rock below. "Look, it's Suki!"

Sokka's enthusiasm was reined in when a guard yelled for the prisoners to go back to their cells and Suki got up and walked away from the courtyard. He turned quickly to Zuko. "This trip wasn't a complete waste of time! My dad might not be here, but Suki is! And we can rescue her!"

Revyna cocked her eyebrows. "I'm a little confused, Sokka. Who exactly _is_ she?"

Sokka's eyes were round with emotion. "She's my girlfriend."

Zuko scratched his head. "But I thought your girlfriend turned into the moon."

Sokka shook his head. "That was Yue; she's the one who turned into the moon spirit. Suki's from Kyoshi Island. I haven't seen her since we crossed the Serpent's Pass to get to Ba Sing Se!"

Revyna smiled at the possibility of adventure. "This could get messy, you know," she said, the expression on her face giving her away as a thrill seeker. "We could get caught, and get put in prison. Are you willing to take that chance?"

Sokka smiled coyly. "Oh, yeah."

XXX

Zuko stood guard outside what Sokka went into Suki's cell, with Revyna a few feet down the hall keeping watch. She liked her position least of all; she knew that if something were to happen, people wouldn't think twice about where she was. She knew that if trouble came, it would be Zuko or Sokka who got into trouble. Her earlier excitement at the prospect of trouble had changed to anxiousness for Zuko's safety; when it was she herself that was in danger, she relished the challenge, but she hated to see Zuko in harm's way.

And of course, the boys, being the gentlemen they were, had given her the most secure position. She hated it, as was evident in her posture. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her expression was disdainful. Sometimes she hated being a girl. She was treated as less competent and a less useful member because of her sex.

She guessed that it would just take time to make a name for herself with her new group of comrades; after all, no one questioned Toph's or Katara's ability to win a fight. From what Revyna had heard, Toph and Katara were left to their own devices all the time.

She was about to complain out loud to herself when she saw a guard walking towards Suki's cell. Suddenly very alert, Revyna coughed twice, the warning signal. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Zuko knock quietly on the door to Suki's cell. But it was too late; if Sokka tried to get out now, the guard would see him. Revyna closed her eyes and took a deep breath, adrenaline pumping through her veins. She had to trust that they would get through this.

But Sokka hadn't come out of the cell yet, and Zuko was trying to prevent the guard from going into the cell.

Revyna wanted to hit herself on the head. There were so many different ways that Zuko could have stopped the guard from getting in, but he had to choose the way that would cause him to blow his cover. She flinched, knowing that she couldn't go help Zuko out of his current situation without being caught herself. She knew that the only way she could help him was by not getting caught herself.

The guard saw Sokka, but didn't realize that he had snuck out of Suki's cell. She called for his help, and Sokka knew that if he didn't arrest Zuko, then both their covers were going to be blown. He had no choice but to help the woman. As Sokka led Zuko off with his hands behind his back, Revyna thought that there was no way out of this terrible situation.

Silently, she followed, making sure her presence went unnoticed by anyone who might deter her. When she saw someone who might keep her from keeping track of her godbrother, she made it look like she was on rounds.

The outlook wasn't so good, she thought when she saw where Zuko was being taken and who was going into his cell. She had seen the warden before, and she knew who he was – Mai's uncle. She had met him once before on a girls only vacation she was forced to take with Azula and her two friends. He was an ugly man, who looked more feminine than he did masculine; he had thick, womanly lips, and his stature did nothing to improve his appearance. Truthfully, when Revyna had first met the man, she didn't understand how he was such a feared warden.

And then he had spoken to her, and she understood. His voice was deep and menacing. Revyna imagined that if he didn't try to be menacing, he could have a soothing voice, but his years working at the prison had hardened him into a mean, cruel man.

"I never thought I'd find you in here, Prince Zuko." Revyna heard the warden say, and she could see the shocked look on her godbrother's face.

Seemingly unfazed by his confinement, Zuko looked defiantly at the man. "How did you know who I am?"

"How could I not?" replied the warden, his face smug. "You broke my niece's heart."

The news that the warden was Mai's uncle shocked Zuko, and he pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning on. "You're Mai's uncle?" he asked incredulous. "I never meant to hurt her," he tagged on as an after thought.

"Quiet!" The warden yelled. Revyna could only see his back, and she hoped he wasn't doing anything to Zuko. "You're my special prisoner, now. And you'd best behave. If these criminals found out who you are, the traitor prince who let his nation down, why, they'd tear you to shreds."

"What's in it for you?" Zuko asked. Revyna could no longer see him, but she imagined he was crossing his arms. "Why don't you just tell my father and collect a reward?"

"Oh, in due time, believe me. I intend to collect."

Revyna went back to pretending she was on her rounds as the warden walked away and they locked Zuko back in his cell. She half expected the warden to have a guard posted in front of Zuko's cell, but she realized that he hadn't because he didn't want anyone to know that the prisoner inside was someone of worth.

Making sure no one would see her, Revyna rushed to the door of Zuko's cell. She peered in through the little opening and saw Zuko sitting on the floor with his legs drawn up and his head in his hands. He was upset. Whether it was about being in prison or breaking Mai's heart, she couldn't tell.

"Zuko," she whispered, and he looked up. She lifted the visor on her helmet. I'll talk to Sokka. We'll get you out. Don't worry."

She walked away without giving Zuko the chance to say anything. She needed time to think, time to plan.

To Sokka, then, she thought, and she walked off to find him, even though she wanted to run.

XXX

Revyna walked down the stairs with Sokka to where they saw Zuko and Suki mopping in a corner. They rounded they staircase, and Sokka smiled.

"Oh, good, so you two have met," he said cheerfully.

Suki scowled at Zuko. "Actually, I met him a long time ago."

"You did?" Zuko asked, not recalling ever seeing the girl before.

"Yeah," she said curtly. "You… kindda burned down my village."

"Oh, sorry about that." Zuko apologized. "Uh, this is my godsister, Revyna." He pointed with the end of his mop. Revyna waved, and Suki nodded in acknowledgement.

"Just so you know," Revyna told Suki. "I had nothing to do with any of the wrongs he's committed in the last three years. I was in Ba Sing Se the whole time. I already get enough grief from his sister," she pointed at Sokka, "and I don't really need anymore."

Suki just shrugged.

"So listen," Sokka said, pulling Suki and Zuko, who pulled Revyna, behind the stairs where no one would see them. "I think I have an escape plan. I checked out the coolers again. The whole point of them is to keep firebenders contained, right?"

"Yeah?" Zuko said, sounding confused.

Sokka smiled. "So they're completely insulated and sealed to keep the cold in. Well to keep the cold in it also has to keep the heat out, right?"

Suki seemed to be used to dealing with Sokka. "Just get to the point, Sokka."

Sokka was grinning. "It's a perfect boat for getting through the water."

"The cooler as a boat?" Zuko asked after glancing at Revyna. "Are you sure?"

"I'm telling you, it'll work."

Sokka proceeded to tell the little group about how he had already walked the perimeter of the island and found a blind spot between two towers, and how he'd already tested it out with a similar device of his own making. It sounded like it would work.

"But how are you going to get the cooler out?" Suki asked, apparently the logical one in the relationship.

"Yeah, how _are_ you going to get the cooler out?"

The startled group of four looked up to see the misbehaving prisoner from earlier, Chit Sang, looking down on them from above. It looked as though he had heard the entire conversation.

The large man swung himself under the railway and down to the other four.

"What?" Sokka exclaimed, his voice pitchy with nervousness. "We didn't. We… We didn't say that!" He waved his arm dismissively.

"Yeah, you heard wrong," Zuko said, giving his two cents.

"I heard you hatching an escape plan," Chit Sang said matter-of-factly. "and I want in."

"There's nothing to get in on." Revyna said, her eyes dangerous.

"Yeah," Sokka declared. "All we're hatching is… an egg?"

Both Revyna and Suki hit their heads with their palms and the three who hadn't embarrassed themselves with suck a comment made noises of exasperation.

"Okay," Chit Sang said. "Either I come with you or the warden hears about this "egg", too."

Suki sighed and looked at Sokka. "I guess we have no choice."

"Okay, you're in." Sokka turned to Zuko, and handed a wrench. "Now, first we need someone to unbolt the Cooler. From the _inside_."

Chit Sang smiled. "Oh, I can get you inside."

They were to execute the plan that night after dinner. It was dark and stingy in the yard, and the prisoners weren't allowed outside due to a storm that was rolling in. Revyna and Sokka stood on either side of the large room, watching, as Zuko, seemingly not paying attention, was mopping while walking backwards. He bumped into Chit Sang with his mop, and Chit Sang was angered.

"Hey!" Chit Sang exclaimed, his acting flawless. "Watch where you're going!"

Revyna flinched as Chit sang threw Zuko down, imaging his body hitting the floor, though it didn't because of his superior balance. She knew it wasn't a real fight, and that Zuko wouldn't be seriously injured, and that if they didn't make it look real, then the plan wouldn't work, but she still didn't like it.

"Hey!" Zuko yelled, taking up a fighting stance. "_You_ watch who you're shoving." He shoved Chit Sang in kind.

"I think you mean _whom_ I'm shoving," he said after regaining his balance. The two boys locked fists, pushing each other around in what looked like a typical prison brawl.

Briefly, Revyna wondered how the Avatar and his friends back at the Western Air Temple hadn't believed Zuko. He was an awful actor. The only reason he was able to pull this off was because of how stressed he was due to A) being in prison and B) being reprimanded for breaking Mai's heart.

Guards and prisoners alike were gathering, cheering on one opponent or the other. Revyna stayed where she was, letting other, real guards do what they must to break up the fight. Real guards, and Sokka, of course. He called for backup, as was planned, right before Zuko used firebending against Chit Sang. It would get him sent to the Cooler for certain.

Revyna turned her back as the guards toppled her godbrother to the ground and led him off to the cooler. Truth be told, she wished that she had been the one allowed to have the adventure for once.

Revyna suddenly yearned for her days in Ba Sing Se. She had missed Zuko, yes, but she had been living on her own, and she'd had as much freedom as the walled city allowed. Once this whole ordeal is over, once the war is done, she thought, I'll go back and live in Ba Sing Se. I'll have my own home, live my own life, and have adventures when I want them, and not be dictated by someone else's rules.

As it were, things weren't going to work out that way for a long while. By the time Sokka came and found her in the lounge and led her outside to where Chit Sang, Suki, and Chit Sang's best friend and girlfriend were, she was morose and wasn't speaking. She was patiently waiting for Zuko, so she could discuss what would happen after the war. Logically, she thought, Iroh would be regent, waiting until Zuko had done a little growing up to crown him Fire Lord. That would give him time to travel, do diplomatic stuff, giving him time to do whatever he wanted. Revyna had a good idea about what she wanted to do was the fighting had abated, and she knew she wanted Zuko to share some of that with her.

There was the sound of rocks crunching and Revyna looked up to see the boys rolling the cooler down the side of the volcano. She, Suki, and Chit Sang hurried to help the with the load.

"Took you long enough," Chit Sang proclaimed. "This here's my girl and my best buddy. They're coming with us."

Sokka looked like he didn't want anyone messing with him. "Fine." He said. "Everyone into the cooler. Let's go."

Zuko stood over Sokka as he picked up his clothes from their hiding place. "Are you sure you want to go?" he asked, arms folded across his chest. "You're the one who said you wanted to redeem yourself. Redeem your honor. Rescuing your Dad is your chance."

Suki's face looked shocked. "Your Dad?"

Sokka looked down at his clothes, his mind far away. "If I had just cut my losses at the invasion, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess. Maybe sometimes it's just better to call it quits before you fail."

"No, it's not." Revyna said, walking towards them. "Look, Sokka, you're going to fail a lot before things work out."

Sokka stood with his things in his hands. "And that's supposed to make me feel better?"

Revyna got in his face. "Even though you'll probably fail over and over and over again."

"Seriously? Not helping."

Revyna put her hand on Sokka's shoulder. "You have to try every time. You can't quit because you're afraid you _might_ fail."

Sokka looked away, the wheels in his brain turning.

"Hey," said Chit Sang. "If you two are done cuddling, can we get a move on."

Revyna turned in Chit Sang's direction about to yell at him to buzz off, about to take out all her frustrations at being on the Boiling Rock on him, but Sokka spoke.

"No," he said calmly. "I'm staying." He turned to the rest of them and put his hands on Suki's shoulders. "You guys go. You've been here long enough."

Suki smiled at Sokka. "I'm not leaving without you, Sokka."

"I'm staying, too." Zuko said.

They all looked at Revyna.

"Oh, what?" she exclaimed, giving them a look that asked if they were insane. "Do you really have to ask? If Zuko's staying, I have to, too. Who else is gonna keep him in line?"

Zuko smirked. "That's my girl."

"Not me, I'm out." Chit Sang announced. "Let's roll, baby."

He jumped in the cooler and started drifting away. Sokka sighed. "We just gave up our only chance at escaping. I hope we haven't just made a huge mistake."

XXX

Sokka flinched as he heard Chit Sang yelp in pain. Shortly after, the prison bell started ringing. The group of escapees froze.

"The plan failed," Sokka whispered urgently. "They're caught!"

"Just keep going!" Revyna told him, and they started moving again.

They stopped again, still pressed against the wall but inside the prison. They wouldn't be caught outside by the lockdown.

"The gondola's moving," Sokka said, watching it impatiently. "This is it." The gondola landed. "If my Dad's not there, we risked everything for nothing."

"We had to" Suki countered. She grabbed his hand in a comforting motion. Revyna wanted to do the same with Zuko. She put her hand on his shoulder instead.

"Come on, come on."

Prisoners of ever shape and size filed out of the gondola, and none of them were Sokka's father.

Sokka's face fell when the flow of prisoners stopped and his father hadn't been one of them. He looked about ready to cry, and Revyna couldn't blame him. He felt he had failed again.

But Revyna looked up at the gondola after a guard started yelling at one last prisoner to get off. Her heart rate sped up and…

It was him, Sokka's dad. The resemblance was uncanny. Revyna felt like she was looking at an older, more built Sokka.

"Dad." Sokka whispered.

In a moment of sheer happiness, Revyna turned and hugged Zuko. They would be on there way soon.

END CHAPTER

So, I felt like, in the actual episode, they didn't focus enough on how the others felt about being stuck in prison, so I made Revyna be a wee bit OOC so you get that urgent feeling of wanting to get out. And then, of course, I gave her some of Zuko's original lines and added a couple of extra scenes because no one wants to read an episode of something they've already seen. So let me know how I did on both those fronts. And remember, the more you review, the quicker I update. :]


	6. Rescue part 3

So the realization came to me a few days ago that there's only going to be a few more chapters of this. It only extends as far as the series goes and that's only about ten chapters on the whole. I'd use a definite number, but I can't remember episode numbers.

Anyway, here's the last chapter of the three parter for the Boiling Rock. I think there's probably going to be a significant amount of character development in this, and only for the reasons that you will find out. So without further adieu…

Goddaughter

Rescue Part 3

Revyna watched as the warden treated Hakoda like little less than scum. Sokka, closer to the prisoners due to his want of the sight of his father, didn't seem to be concerned. In fact, he watched his father being forced to kneel in front of the warden with a smirk on his face.

Of course, Revyna didn't know Hakoda at all, and Sokka was his son. Sokka obviously knew Hakoda much better, and probably understood exactly what he was doing.

She had to hold back laughter as Hakoda purposefully tripped the warden and he fell flat on his face. She saw Sokka chuckle.

The warden ordered the prisoners to their cells, and Sokka rushed back over to their group. He looked uncontrollably excited. He turned to Suki with bright eyes. "My dad, did you see him?" he exclaimed, enthralled.

Suki smiled. "Yes, Sokka, I did. It was kind of hard to miss him. That, and he looks just like you."

Sokka beamed at the comparison. It was obvious he idolized his dad, and was glad that he now had the chance to save him from a horrible life in prison.

Revyna sighed, her mind turned back to trying to escape. She turned and looked at Zuko, who was paying no attention to what Revyna was doing.

"Zuko," she whispered. "How are we going to get out of here?"

His attention caught, Zuko looked at Revyna. His eyes briefly crossed with concern, but then he relaxed. "Sokka knows what he's doing, and his dad's considered a war hero. I don't know how we'll get out, but we will."

Revyna was taken aback by Zuko's sudden confidence. "When'd you become so sure of everything? Last time I checked, you were supposed to be the pessimist."

Zuko didn't smile. "I trust Sokka's abilities to get us out. You don't?"

Revyna could hear the insult in his voice, along with the trust issues it carried. "Hey, now, don't be like that. I trust Sokka, and I know that he knows what he's doing. But logically, we used up our one chance of escaping without getting hurt. I'm just worried about getting out safely."

Zuko's mood didn't seem to improve, so Revyna sighed. "Alright, Gloomy Pants, I'll leave you alone. Go hang with Suki or something, I'm gonna go watch Sokka's back."

Revyna walked off, not angry, but not happy. She hadn't, in the past, often gotten into fights with Zuko. It wasn't that that had changed, moreover that he had became at odds with the world and he was still trying to find his place in all of the chaos.

Revyna understood, but she wished he'd bee a little more gracious about his attitude when with someone he'd known most of his life, before the world had brought it's malice down on him.

She remembered the happier times, and even though they involved memories of Ozai, a man she would never again hold in regard, she almost wished them back.

Or, at least, she wished they could simply go back to being happy, she and Zuko. All Revyna wanted to do was be free, be able to dictate her own life like she had in Ba Sing Se. She could take Zuko with her, share a life of freedom with, a life where he was dictated by honor or duty to anything but himself.

She shook herself free of her thoughts when she finally caught up with Sokka. He explained what he was doing to her and asked for her help posting a guard outside Hakoda's cell while he went in.

Revyna nodded, and Sokka led her to his father's cell. She stood diligently, ready to alert Sokka at the first sign of any trouble so he could get out and not end up like Zuko had the last time this had happened. None came, and when Sokka came out of the cell, he was grinning. Revyna looked at him quizzically.

Sokka smiled. "We've got a new plan. I'm going to go talk to Zuko about it, you go warn Suki. We're all going to meet up in the yard in an hour."

Revyna cocked her eyebrow, thinking it made sense to do the reverse of what Sokka said, and have him talk to Suki. But she then recalled Zuko's dark mood earlier, and she didn't protest, and instead nodded. "Right, the yard, an hour." She smiled, and added "I look forward to meeting your dad," as an afterthought before walking away towards Suki's cell.

XXX

Revyna opened the door to Suki's cell, the warrior's foot in her face from her practice.

"Revyna?"

The Fire royal slipped her helmet off her head. "I don't have much time. If the guards see me with you they might think something's up." She slipped her helmet back on and looked seriously at Suki after checking outside to make sure the coast was clear.

"Sokka just talked to his dad, and they've got a plan to escape today on the gondola."

Suki looked surprised. "What?"

"Sokka and Hakoda came up with a plan. We're going to commandeer the gondola and take a hostage so they don't cut the lines."

Suki pinched the bridge of her nose. "We'll never make it on to the gondola. There's too many guards. Sokka should know that."

Revyna shrugged. "I heard Hakoda mention something to Sokka. They plan on starting a prison riot. Whether or not it works isn't up for me to say."

Suki made a disbelieving face. "Okay, let's say by some miracle this all works and we make it on the gondola. The warden will still cut the lines, even if we have a hostage."

Revyna again shrugged. "Not if they take the warden, or that's how they see it."

There was a sudden noise outside and Revyna looked outside. "I have to go. Sokka will come and get you before the riot."

Suki nodded solemnly, and Revyna walked out, hoping that the escape plan would work, knowing she would say goodbye to her freedom if it didn't.

Revyna's heart skipped a beat as two guards came up behind her, narrowly missing her exit from Suki's cell.

"Hey, you!" exclaimed the male. "The warden wants to see you!"

Revyna's eyes went wide with the fear of being caught. "Why?" she asked, feigning ignorance. If the warden wanted her, it couldn't be good.

"I don't know, I didn't ask."

"Maybe I could meet with him later. I've got something kind of important going on today."

Two other guards came from behind and threatened to drag her away. Revyna crossed her arms and nodded, walking away towards where the guards were escorting her.

Her eyes widened when she saw Sokka in a line up with a few other men and women, and widened even more when she realized she was to in the line up and what was going on. Someone had betrayed them, and as it wad unlikely that is was Suki, Hakoda, or Zuko, it had to have been Chit sang or one of his cohorts. Silently, Revyna swore revenge on him.

"At least two of you are imposters." Said the warden, face serious. Revyna kept her calm, pretending to herself that she actually _was_ a guard and acting natural, unlike Sokka, who looked like he was about to vomit from nervousness. "You thought you could fool me. But now, you are about to be in a lot of trouble."

The warden brought out Chit Sang, his head hung in shame. Revyna's heart skipped a beat, knowing that they were about to be discovered. She centered herself, ready for a fight. If things started going downhill, she was going to go out without a fight.

"Who are they?" demanded the warden.

Chit Sang grimaced and then pointed out a guard that wasn't Revyna _or_ Sokka. Revyna chanced a quick glance at Sokka and exhaled, relived. The warden believed Chit Sang's story and had the guard carted away.

They were safe. For now.

XXX

Revyna leaned up against the wall, still feeling angsty. She was feeling very optimistic about the escape, and if Sokka or Zuko had seen her, they would have noticed it written all over her face.

She felt a little better knowing that Suki was feeling the same way. Sokka was currently inside giving false orders from the warden to let the prisoners out into the yard.

She knew it worked when the prisoners started filing out into the yard and Sokka, Hakoda and Suki ran towards her. She briefly noted that Zuko wasn't with them, but dismissed the thought as Sokka spoke.

"This is it." He declared. "We have to start a riot."

"Alright," said Suki. "But how do we do that?"

Revyna watched Hakoda as he looked around the yard with a perceptive eye, and saw him spot a tall, muscled prisoner that looked dangerous. Hakoda smiled sinisterly and said "I'll show you," walking over to the big man.

With a hearty shove, Hakoda pushed the muscled man into his group of friends. "Hey!" the man exclaimed, but he didn't sound angry. He turned to face Hakoda, and a scar could be seen on his face, but he didn't look any more menacing for it. "What you do that for? That hurt my feelings."

Hakoda looked confused. "Aren't you mad at me?"

The man shrugged. "Normally I would be, but I've been working on controlling my anger."

Sokka and Suki's jaw dropped at the man's behavior. Revyna stood stoically behind them. Normally, she would be on the ground laughing. But she was so engrossed in her bad mood that things that would normally make her laugh didn't, and things that would normally catch her attention were absent from her thoughts.

But Chit Sang's sudden appearance at Sokka's shoulder _did_ capture her attention, and she was instantly ready for a fight.

"You're lucky I didn't rat you out." Chit Sang told the two of them, and Revyna glared meanly at him. "But my generosity comes with a price. I know you're planning another escape attempt, and I want in."

Revyna was about to vent all her pent up emotions out on Chit Sang, but Sokka began speaking before she had the chance.

"Actually, we're trying to escape right now, but we need a riot. You wouldn't happen to know how to start one, would you?"

Despite her bad mood, Revyna silently thanked Sokka for his forethought. Of course Chit Sang would be able to start a riot; all you had to do was look at him to be able to tell. If Revyna had started going crazy, they wouldn't have had the opportunity that now presented itself.

Chit Sang smiled darkly. "A prison riot? Please."

He stormed away towards the nearest prisoner and picked him up by the scruff of his collar and held him over his head. He stood before the crowd of prisoners, grabbing their attention and said "Hey! Riot!"

A riot instantly ensued.

"Impressive," Hakoda remarked.

Revyna was just about to remark about Zuko's absence when he ran up to their group. Revyna gave him a brief glance and turned her face away from him, hoping he noticed and was offended.

"Zuko, good." Sokka said. "We're all here. Now all we need to do is grab the warden and get to the gondola."

"And how do we do that?" Zuko asked.

Sokka looked at him with wide eyes. "I'm… not sure."

Revyna and Zuko groaned at the same time. "I thought you thought this through!" Revyna exclaimed.

Sokka looked very alarmed. "I thought you told me it's okay not to think everything through!" he exclaimed.

"Maybe not everything!" Zuko said, back up Revyna. "But don't you think this is kind of important?"

"Hey, fellas?" called Chit Sang. "I think you're girlfriend's taking care of it."

Zuko and Sokka looked up to watch Suki vault over the heads of the rioters and up the side of the building where the warden was standing. She quickly disposed the guards and grabbed the warden. She tied his hands behind his back and gagged him with his own headband.

The others joined her, all panting with their hands on their knees. "That's some girl." Hakoda remarked, and Sokka smiled.

"Tell me about it."

The group, recovering quickly, with the warden slung over Hakoda's shoulder, ran at full speed towards the gondola. When the guards began firebending at them, Revyna, followed closely by Zuko, jumped in front to bend back at them.

"Back off," Zuko called to them. "We've got the warden."

The guards seemed unsure at first, but they stood down when the warden turned his face towards them.

"Let's go," Zuko said, motioning towards the gondola.

They walked at a quick yet cautious pace, each assuming fight stances lest the guards changed their minds about letting them through.

All but Zuko rushed onto the gondola. The Fire Prince started the machine, and jammed the mechanism into place so that the guards couldn't stop it from getting across. With practiced grace and a great deal of momentum, Zuko ran towards the moving gondola and caught the hand Sokka offered him. Sokka pulled him into the gondola and asked him what he was doing.

"I'm making it so they can't stop us."

Sokka looked at Zuko appreciatively. "Way to think ahead."

Suki, sitting on one of the benches, looked up at Sokka. "We're on our way."

"Wait," Hakoda said, looking over the back on the gondola. "Who's that?"

Revyna, still in quite an angry mood, barely peered out the side of the gondola, but it was enough to see who Hakoda was talking about.

"That," Zuko said. "Is a problem."

"It's his sister and her friend Ty Lee," Revyna said, turning away from Zuko. She could feel all their eyes on her, Zuko and Sokka, the only one who really knew anything of her personality, questioning her behavior, and Suki and Hakoda wondering if she was always prone to these bad moods.

In an unexpected move, Ty Lee ran across the cables and Azula shot herself up into the air with her powerful firebending. With a pair of shackles she lifted off a guard, Azula clamed onto the cables to give herself better access.

"This is a rematch I've been waiting for." Suki declared.

"Me, too." Zuko told her, quickly grabbing a pole of the ceiling and vaulting out of the window to stand on the roof. The other three followed suit, leaving Hakoda in the gondola with the warden and Chit Sang.

The two girls landed alongside the group with quick agility and daunting smiles. Azula stood facing Revyna and Zuko, with Ty Lee facing Sokka and Suki. The tension was thick, the need for the fight to start almost unbearable.

Not a word was spoken as Azula suddenly took up a stance and began bending at her brother and godsister. She cared less about Revyna; she was just another girl from the palace to Azula, one that loved and cared for her brother. Azula could see what had been going on in Revyna's mind, could see that Zuko's life was important to her, despite the fact she had anger playing across her features.

But she wasn't concerned with Revyna for more than a few seconds; her brother was her main focus, the traitor prince that needed to be taught a lesson. She smiled cruelly at him, his end being her goal.

But though Revyna wasn't Azula's focus, her godsister was causing problems. The closer she would get to Zuko, the closer Revyna would get to her. She was outnumbered, and by people who were almost as good at fighting and firebending as she was.

Revyna, for her part, was holding her own. But she became distracted when the warden slipped out of his holdings and yelled for the guards to cut the line. She prayed to the good spirits that the guards wouldn't listen, but her hops were dashed when they began trying to loose the cables.

"They're about to cut the line!" Ty Lee yelled towards Azula.

The princess smiled. "Then it's time to leave. Goodbye, Zuko."

Azula firebended over to the incoming gondola as Ty Lee flipped to it. They watched as the group of escapees pulled towards the other side, knowing they were about to fall to their death. Revyna, thinking along the same lines, walked up to Zuko, her anger at him forgotten, and wrapped her arm around his.

He turned to her, quickly hugged her, and jumped back into the gondola, encouraging everyone else to do the same.

"They're going to cut the line!" Zuko exclaimed at Hakoda.

"Well, then I hope this thing floats."

Revyna stood next to Zuko, her arms once again intertwined with his, standing as close into his side as she could. 'I'm sorry' she told him in her head, apologizing to him silently when it was too late to say out loud. If we die, she thought, at least we died trying to save those we loved.

But suddenly, the guards attempting to cut the line were attacked. Revyna squinted, trying to see who it was. She gasped audibly when she saw Mai attacking the guards.

She instantly felt guilty for her proximity to Zuko and skillfully pulled away from him to sit on a bench. She watched from afar as Mai released the lever on the gondola and it started moving again while everyone else hung out of the window, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Who _is_ that?" Sokka asked, incredulous that someone was helping them.

"It's Mai!" Zuko exclaimed, surprised.

Within minutes, the gondola reached the other side of the crater and rushed out, leaving the warden, his bonds retied, inside. Hakoda taunted him, telling him that his record was officially broken.

It was true, and Revyna reveled in the fact. Against all odds, they had escaped.

They all ran as quickly as they could to get away, knowing Azula would be on their heels. But Zuko stopped suddenly, a thoughtful look crossing his face.

"My sister was on that island." He announced the obvious.

"Yeah, and she probably right behind us," Sokka said. "So let's not stop."

Revyna understood. "He means that she had to get here somehow." She pointed to the side of the cliff where there was an air ship, bigger than the war balloons and able to carry more passengers. "There. That's our way out."

XXX

Everyone step out of the war balloon, happy to finally be back at the Western Air Temple.

"What are you doing in this thing?" Katara asked, quite surprised to see them in the air ship instead of the war balloon. "What happened to the balloon."

Zuko shrugged. "It kinnda got destroyed."

Aang looked at Zuko with a smile. "Sounds like a crazy fishing trip."

Toph looked blankly in front of her, her expression a little confused. She must have felt the extra vibrations, Revyna thought. "Did you at least get some good meat?"

Sokka grinned. "I did. The best meat of all. The meat of friendship and fatherhood."

Revyna, though she supposed Sokka was correct, couldn't help but laugh at his termage. She watched carefully as Hakoda and Suki stepped off the ship, followed by Chit Sang, who announced he was new.

"Dad," Katara said, and she ran to hug him. "How are you here?"

Sokka chuckled. "We kind of went to a Fire Nation prison."

Smiling, Katara pulled Sokka forward and into a family hug.

Seeing their family together made Revyna feel jealous. She had no real family to call her own, even when she lived with the Fire Lord.

But she had Zuko. She walked over to him and unceremoniously hugged him as tightly as she could. Confused though he was, Zuko hugged her back.

"I'm sorry for my behavior back at the prison," she said, pulling away. "I was upset with you for acting so distant towards me when I should have been trying to help you. I'm your best friend and I was acting like a snob."

Zuko smiled. "It's alright, I'm sorry too. I guess we were all just on edge." He paused for a minute and his face became serious. "Mai was there."

Revyna nodded. "I know, she saved our lives. If it weren't for her, we wouldn't have gotten out."

Zuko shook his head. "No, that's not what I meant. She came to see me before then, and she talked to me." His head hung in shame. "I shouldn't have left her like that."

"Zuko, you're a good man. And Mai, she's a fighter. Once we get out of this mess, once we win this war, you can go back to her, explain everything, and it'll all be okay."

A small smile formed at the corner of Zuko's lips. "You're right. Everything will be alright."

Zuko walked off, leaving Revyna to her thoughts.

END CHAPTER

So, Moody!Revyna is moody, yes?

Anyway, this chapter took me half of a Saturday to write, and I only did it because Zuko Alone was on the other night and it kicked my butt. Zuko was secretly saying write more Goddaughter, do it! So I woke up this morning and I did.

Also, I have a friend new to who just wrote her first fic (ATLA, of course) and I read, and it's pretty good. Her name is MooseyAvatard and she's a good friend of mine.

So that's it. Review, please. I very rarely get them though I want them fairly badly. Anything you have to say, say it. If you think Revyna sucks, let me know.

~ The Pigeon One


	7. Incomplete

Updating this soon! That's unheard of! But I have a reason. After this chapter, I get to write the Ember Island Players, and I'm really excited about it. It may pretty much just be a filler episode, but it's really funny.

Anyway, I'll get on with it…

Goddaughter

Chapter 7:

Incomplete

The annoying sound of twittering birds woke Revyna up. She rolled over, trying to block out the irritating sound, but when it became impossible, she sat up and looked around the circle where everyone now slept. She looked over at Aang, who was just beginning to stir from his sleep.

Suddenly, his eyes grew wide and he jumped up and ran towards the fountain where an object Revyna had seen all too often was coming at him at top speed. With the grace only an airbender could manage, he flung the bomb away.

The sound of the explosion caused everyone else to wake up, their faces all pictures of shock and alarm. Several more bombs flew their way, and Aang forced them into sanctuary with a large gust or airbending that enclosed them in a metal box.

Rock, deadly and dangerous, was falling from the roof, cracking from the explosions outside. Revyna noticed Zuko looking up and seeing a large piece of rock falling straight for Katara, who didn't seem to notice.

"Look out!" Zuko yelled, barreling into Katara and knocking her out of the way.

"What are you doing?" Katara yelled, whether or not to convey her disdain or just so Zuko could hear her Revyna wasn't sure.

"Keeping rocks from crushing you!" Zuko exclaimed back, obviously, at least to Revyna, peeved that Katara was ungrateful that he had saved her from injury and possibly death.

"Okay, I'm not crushed. You can get off me now"

She pushed Zuko off of her and ran off towards Aang. "I'll take that as a thank you," Revyna heard him mutter after her as he jumped up.

"Over here!" Revyna heard Toph yell, pointing to a hole in the wall she and Haru had earthbended. "Come on, we can get out this way!"

Revyna looked at Zuko and caught his eye. She looked at him seriously, hoping he was thinking the same thing she was. He nodded, and they both ran outwards.

"What are you doing?" Aang yelled after them, tugging on Appa's reins.

"You go ahead," Revyna yelled back at him. "We'll hold him off. I think this is a family visit."

"Guys, no!" Aang yelled, but Revyna barely heard him. The adrenaline was already pumping through her system, and she was in fight mode now, not capable of halting her attack. She knew Zuko felt the same way.

Revyna wasn't surprised when a war balloon rose out of the dust and Azula was heading it.

"What are you _doing_ here?" Revyna screamed up at her, the ruthless smile on Azula's lips daunting her.

Azula cackled manically. "It's not obvious yet? I'm about to celebrate getting rid of an unwanted godsister and becoming an only child!"

Azula firebended at Revyna and Revyna returned it in full force. The battle was on, and Revyna knew it was going to get messy. Rocks were crumbling all around them, and the temple was soon going to collapse under their feet. They had to get out and meet up with Aang and everyone else.

But just as Revyna was about to suggest this to Zuko, he jumped off the cliff at the airship Azula was captaining. His fingers grazed the sides of the ship, but he couldn't get a hold. He started free falling.

Revyna, abandoning her sense, jumped after him. She wasn't going to let him get hurt. Quickly she realized he was alright as another airship came into her view. She landed as gracefully as she could and stood next to Zuko, her hand on his shoulder, both of them looking up at Azula with cold, sneering faces.

One look at Azula's angry face sent them both running at her with a flurry of motion. This time, when Zuko jumped, he didn't miss, and neither did Revyna. They began the fight anew, firebending mixed with physical martial arts making a dangerous combination. Below, Revyna could see that Aang had his own problems. There were firebenders, and a lot of them.

"Zuko!" Revyna yelled. "I'm going to help Aang, he needs me! You stay and take care of Azula!"

Zuko didn't nod or reply, but Revyna knew he'd heard her. With deft and agile ability, Revyna swan drove at Appa as he flew by, landing feet first in the saddle next to Katara.

"What are you doing?" the waterbender screamed, a saying that seemed to be very popular at the moment.

Revyna smirked after deflecting a huge fire blast that had been directed at Katara. "Answer your question?"

Ideally, Revyna would have like to have been able to watch Zuko fight Azula in case something happened and Zuko couldn't handle it. But he was doing fine, and Revyna had her own safety to worry about.

She didn't have to worry for long, though, because both Azula and Zuko were knocked off the side of their airship, sending them in to a downward spiral. Revyna directed it to Aang's attention, and he flew Appa so that Zuko would land in the saddle. Revyna reached out to the freefalling Zuko, pulling him into the saddle and relative safety.

Everyone then turned around to watch Azula's decent. Zuko's eyes widened as Azula continued to fall, seemingly unconscious. "She's… not going to make it," he said, wonder in his voice. Revyna couldn't decide how it made her feel.

But Azula checked herself last minute, firebending towards the cliff, her long hair coming out of its topknot. She slid down the cliff, something stopping her descent as she smiled cynically at them. Zuko sighed. "Of course she did."

The flight to their campsite wasn't silent, but neither Zuko nor Revyna spoke. When they landed, they helped set up camp, bringing in firewood and lighting it as it grew dark and it came time for them to eat. They all sat around the fire in a fair silence, mesmerized by the sound of the fire.

"Wow," Aang said after a while. "Camping. It really seems like old times again, doesn't it?"

Zuko looked conspiratorially at Revyna, who was not paying attention, to wrapped up in her thoughts, something that wasn't normal for her, but seem to be happening a lot recently. "If you really want to feel like old times," Zuko said, looking away from Revyna and across the fire at Aang. "I could, uhh... chase you around a while and try to capture you."

Everyone, Revyna included but Katara excluded laughed. "Ha ha," she said, not in the least bit amused, her face mean.

But no one heard her or noticed her face, save for Revyna's brief glance, and Sokka proposed a toast.

"To Zuko," he announced. "Who knew after all those times he tried to snuff us out, today, he and his godsister would be our hero."

"Here, here!" everyone agree, and Revyna smile as she lifted her cup of tea to Zuko.

"I'm touched," Zuko said, a rare moment of his emotions showing. "I don't deserve this."

"Yeah, no kidding."

Revyna watched Katara get up and walk away, of half a mind to follow her and whack so sense into her. It appeared that the talk they'd had was of no use and Katara hadn't listened. How many times was she going to have to explain to girl that Zuko was a good guy?"

"What's with her?" Sokka asked Zuko.

He shrugged, getting up. "I wish I knew." He said as he walked away.

Sokka then turned to Revyna. "What's with him?"

Revyna shrugged. "Your sister doesn't like him. I think it bothers him to know that everyone else has accepted him, and she's still treating him like dirt."

"Well, that's Katara for you," Toph said. "She's one heck of a grudgebender."

Everyone but Revyna laughed. "It bothers me too, you know. She hates him, and she hates me. Despite my best efforts to make her see that we're good people, she won't accept it. I thought bringing back her dad might help us in her opinion, but apparently she's set in her ways."

XXX

Revyna woke to the sound of movement outside the tent. She looked over and noticed that her tentmate wasn't next to her. "Zuko?" she whispered quietly, but she gained no reply.

Quietly, Revyna slipped out of her sleeping bag and tiptoed out if the tent. She didn't want to seem like a brownnoser, but she followed Zuko to where he was outside Sokka's tent. She had to keep herself from laughing as he ran into Suki and asked her if she needed to talk to Sokka, too. To anyone else, it would have been obvious what was going on, but, of course, Zuko had to be dense about it.

Revyna couldn't see what happened, but judging by the awkwardness of Sokka's voice when he asked why he should be expecting someone else, Zuko had seen something compromising. Revyna tried not to think about what that might be. She shimmied closer to the side of the tent not covered by rock so she could hear better, hoping she was truly as stealthy as she thought she was.

"So, what do you need?" Sokka asked after a long moment of very, _very_ awkward silence.

"Your sister," Zuko said, and Revyna wanted to hit her head because of how very wrong it sounded. But Zuko continued, and made it sound less sexual than it had originally. "She hates me. And I don't know why! But I do care what she thinks of me."

That better not mean what it sounds like it does, Revyna thought to herself. She knew Zuko very well and was one of few who could boast such a thing, but he had become a secretive and walled person during his years at sea. Just because Revyna knew him better than most didn't mean she knew what he felt about everyone he came in to contact with.

"Nah, she doesn't hate you." Sokka declared, bringing Revyna out of her thoughts. "Katara doesn't _hate_ anyone." He paused. "Except maybe some people in the Fire Nation."

Sokka was silent for a moment and he smiled and let what he said sink in, but then realized what he had said. "No, I mean, uh, not people who are good but used to be bad," he stammered, causing Revyna to chuckle to herself. "I mean, bad people. Fire Nation people who are so bad, who have never been good, and probably won't ever be!"

"Stop." Zuko said, and Sokka was silent. "Listen. I know this might seem out of nowhere, but I want you to tell me what happened to you mother."

Revyna's ear became more attentive as Sokka began his story. It was something she had wanted to know about since she had met the two and Zuko had told her something involving the Fire Nation had killed their mother.

"It's not a day I like to remember."

He told Zuko about the snowball fight he and his sister were having when they came. He remembered the sooty snow as it fell on their heads, remembered wondering what trick of nature had caused it to turn black. He remembered Katara running off to find their mother, and Sokka himself taking off to find Hakoda. He remembered seeing the Fire Navy ships approach and the panic it brought. He described the soldiers and knowing what was coming, that there was to be a raid. He remembered watching his badly outnumbered father with his warriors fight off the soldiers and pull ahead against all odds. He relayed feeling relieved watching them leave, thinking all was fine, but not yet knowing what had happened to his mother.

"Wait," Zuko told Sokka, suddenly thinking of something. "Can you remember any details about the soldiers who raided your village? Like what the lead ship looked like?"

"Yeah," Sokka said, sounding like he didn't think anything could come out of his remembering. "Sea ravens. The main ship had flags with sea ravens on them."

Revyna knew what that meant – the Southern Raiders. They were horrible, sea hardened soldiers who would stop at nothing to accomplish their missions.

"The symbol of the Southern Raiders. Thanks Sokka."

Sokka pushed Zuko out of the tent, and before Revyna had time to move, Zuko spotted her. "Don't even." She said, sighing and walking back towards their tent.

The next morning when Revyna woke up, Zuko was once again not where he should have been. She clamored out of bed and towards the fire ring, hoping to find Zuko there, cooking breakfast.

But she saw him before she got there, and he was not making breakfast. Instead, he was sitting outside of Katara's tent waiting for her to come out. Before he could notice her, Revyna ducked behind Toph's neighboring earth tent. She had a sinking suspicion that Zuko was going to do something very stupid, and the only thing she wanted to do with it was to know what was going on.

After a few uncomfortable and very boring minutes, Katara walked out of her tent. Upon seeing Zuko, she sneered. "You look terrible." She said rudely, walking towards her pack which, for some reason, she had not kept in her tent. She pulled out a comb and began brushing her long hair, her back disrespectfully turned to Zuko as he spoke.

"I waited out here all night."

"What do you want?"

"I know who killed your mother. And I'm going to help you find him."

Katara's face was a picture of shock as she finally turned and looked at Zuko. "What do you mean, you know who killed my mother?" she demanded.

Zuko looked her in the eye. "I had a talk with your brother last night, and he told me what happened. He also told me what the flags on the lead ship look like. I know who killed her, and I thought you might like some helping finding him."

Katara nodded, and without another word, walked over to where Aang was feeding Appa. Zuko, not knowing Revyna was standing there watching, glanced towards the tent, and the picked up Katara's pack following her towards Appa.

Revyna, after making sure no one had seen that she had been listening in, went the round about way but followed them as well. She got there just in time to hear Katara ask Aang for the use of Appa, and Aang's joke about it being her turn to go on "a little field trip" with Zuko.

"Zuko, don't do this." Revyna said, walking into everyone's plain view, her face somber.

Aang looked worry. "What's going on? What shouldn't he do, Revyna?"

Revyna looked seriously at Zuko, and then briefly at Katara, before directing her gaze at Aang. "Maybe you should ask them. It was all Zuko's plan, after all."

Katara answered instead. "We're going to find the man who took my mother from me." She said, her voice thick with negative emotions.

"Sokka told me the story of what happened." Zuko said, and Sokka, who had been sitting near by playing with a string of flowers, stood to join the conversation. "I know who did it, and I know how to find him."

"Umm... and what exactly do you think this would accomplish?" Aang asked skeptically.

Katara sighed and shook her head. "I knew you wouldn't understand."

Revyna looked at Katara with disdain. How could she say such a thing? The Fire Nation had taken away his entire family, killed all the ones he had loved, and the ones they hadn't killed had died from the decay of time. Of course Aang understood, and it upset Revyna that someone so close to him couldn't see that.

"Stop!" Aang demanded, calling after Katara, who was walking away. "I _do_ understand. You're feeling unbelievable pain and rage. How do you think I felt about the sandbenders when they stole Appa? How do you think I felt about the Fire Nation when I found out what happened to my people?"

Revyna expected Katara to sigh, say Aang was right, and walk away, but she was surprised to hear Zuko's voice instead.

"She needs this, Aang. This is about getting closure and justice."

"I don't think so. I think it's about getting revenge."

Revyna nodded. "Zuko knows better than anyone that what you might think is right is in fact quite wrong. I'm with Aang, this isn't right."

Katara huffed out her irritation, refusing to turn and face Revyna. "This has nothing to do with you. This is between me and Zuko."

"No, it's not," Revyna countered. "Have you stopped to consider what your brother thinks of this, what any of the rest of us think?"

"Fine, maybe Aang's right, maybe this is about getting revenge!" Katara exclaimed, her back turned on everyone. "Maybe that's what I _need_. Maybe that's what he deserves."

Revyna had never seen the waterbender so unforgiving. She had seen her be rude, but she usually contained it when around Aang, and she had seen her be angry, but never like this. This was something else entirely.

"Katara, you sound like Jet."

Revyna had no idea who Jet was, but she suspected he had been obsessed with revenge and had something to do with Katara.

"It's not the same. Jet attacked the innocent. This man, he's a monster."

Revyna looked at Sokka as he spoke for the first time. "Katara, she was my mother too, but I think Aang might be right.

"Then you didn't love her like I did!" she exclaimed, and Sokka looked hurt.

"Katara!" he said, looking like he was about to cry.

There was a moment of silence in which Revyna hoped Katara regretted what she said, and the Aang spoke. "The monks used to say that revenge is like a two headed rat viper. While you watch your enemy go down, you're being poisoned yourself."

"That's cute." Zuko said, and Revyna wanted nothing more in that moment then to smack him. "But this isn't Air Temple pre-school. It's the real world."

"Now that I know that he's out there," Katara said quietly, and all eyes turned to her. "Now that I know I can find him, I feel like I have no choice."

Aang looked concerned. "Katara, you do have a choice. You could choose forgiveness."

"That's the same as doing nothing."

"No, it's not Zuko." Revyna said. "You should know that better than most."

"It's easy to do nothing," Aang agreed. "But it's hard to forgive."

"It's not just hard; it's impossible."

Katara turned and walked away, and Revyna turned to Sokka and Aang. "I'm sorry," she said, her eyes full of remorse. "I should have guessed what he was at when he went to see Sokka last night."

Sokka looked surprised. "You knew about that?"

Revyna nodded, not bothering to look ashamed, even if she should have. "I heard the whole thing. I should have stopped him from telling her."

Aang shook his head. "No, it's not your fault."

Sokka nodded. "He's right. Katara's got it in her head that it's her _duty_ to take care of it. And she's very duty bound."

Revyna, despite the situation, chuckled. "I can see that. But I'd keep any eye on them. I wouldn't put it past them to try and sneak off when no one's looking. I know my godbrother, and he's just as bad about duty and honor as your sister."

XXX

"Revyna wasn't kidding," Sokka said, semi-amazed at seeing his sister, dressed in all black with her long hair pulled back in a ponytail, trying to sneak off, regardless of all that had been said.

Revyna shrugged. "I'm talented like that. And I told you, I know my godbrother. It was probably his idea, not your sister's."

"I don't know," Aang said. Katara's pretty determined. She does what she needs to to get things done."

"Speaking of which…" Revyna said, using her hand in a sweeping motion. We were busting her, here."

Aang nodded, and they climbed out from behind the rock they were using for cover.

"So you were just going to take Appa anyway?'"

Katara turned, her eyes angry and unafraid of the upset Avatar in front of her. "Yes."

Aang hung his head. "It's okay, because I forgive you." He smiled. "That give you any ideas?"

Revyna had to chuckle at Aang, despite the tense situation, and Sokka elbowed her in the ribs, reminding her that they weren't there to giggle at semi-funny things Aang said. Her face returned to its serious state and she looked at Zuko who was packing at Katara's feet.

"Don't try to stop us." Katara warned, her voice low and dangerous.

Revyna became angered. "You know what? Fine. Take my stupid godbrother and go find this guy. If that's what it takes for you to forgive him, than that's fine with me. But I'm telling you now, it's only going to bring you heartache and disappointment, and you're going to come home unsatisfied and heartbroken."

Revyna wanted to stomp off; the look on Zuko's face was certainly enough to make her grumble angrily all the way back to her tent. But she stood her ground, crossing her arms over her chest like a mother, something she very rarely looked like.

"Revyna's right, Katara, but I understand that this is a journey you need to take. You need to face this man. But when you do, please don't choose revenge. Let your anger out and then let it go. Forgive him."

Zuko stood up and rolled his eyes. "Okay, we'll be sure to do that guru-goody-goody."

"Leave him alone Zuko, he's just trying to help."

Zuko didn't even acknowledge that Revyna had spoken. She looked at him for a minute before turning her head away and looking down, her eyes full of rage.

"Thanks for understanding, Aang. Yip-yip."

Without another word, Katara and Zuko were gone, flying off into the night. Revyna wanted to curse at Zuko, tell him how wrong he was. She understood the need he felt to make Katara trust him, but he was going about it the wrong way.

"You know," Sokka said, bring Revyna out of her angst-filled thoughts. "you're pretty wise for a kid."

Aang seemed flattered. "Thanks, Sokka."

"Usually it's annoying, but right now I'm just impressed."

Despite they fact she was very angry at Zuko, Revyna laughed. "Gee, Sokka, you _really_ know how to give a compliment."

"Yeah, thanks Sokka." Aang said sarcastically.

There was a moment of silence as the three watched Appa fly into the dark sky and then Sokka said "So, can I borrow Momo for a week?"

Revyna and Aang both looked at Sokka like he was crazy. "What do you need Momo for?" the latter asked.

Sokka shrugged. "I don't know."

Revyna shook her head and walked away from the boys. She knew that, as the only firebender in the camp, now, her duties were about to increase tenfold. On top of that, it was now her responsibility to train Aang.

She was so mad at Zuko she could just spit. She vowed to cause him bodily harm when he got back, bodily harm that he would remember for the rest of his life. Bodily harm that would mentally scar him so badly he would tell his kids to "never mess with Aunty Revyna, lest she cause you horrible bodily pain." She was going to teach him that when she spoke, he was to listen, on pain of being put in pain.

Revyna almost instantly regretted her last thought. She wasn't his mother, and she couldn't morally punish Zuko for being thickheaded and stubborn and not listening to her. She was supposed to be his best friend, not his nanny.

Still, she thought, how dare he treat me like I don't have any idea of what I'm talking about?

Revyna pushed aside the flap to the tent she no longer shared with Zuko and crawled inside and into her sleeping bag. She knew it was going to be a long, possibly sleepless, night. She knew she would toss and turn, having nightmares about yelling at Zuko and him being so cold towards her. She didn't look forward to it.

In the morning, Revyna was awoken by the sound of several voices chattering right outside her tent. Groggily, she rubbed her eyes, and made a move to shove Zuko. When he hand didn't connect, she grumbled "Zuko, get up, they want breakfast."

When he did respond, Revyna lifted her head to look at him and see what was wrong. She had completely forgotten that he had gone off with Katara and wouldn't be back for some time.

Groaning, Revyna walked out of her tent and straight into Aang. She grunted with the force of the collision and looked around to see that Toph, Sokka, and Suki we all standing there as well.

"What is this, have a party in front of Revyna's tent day?"

Aang chuckled. "No, it's everyone's hungry and wants breakfast day."

Revyna rubbed her eyes. "And you couldn't have started the fire? You are a firebender, you know."

Aang looked away sheepishly, and Revyna felt bad. She knew that he avoided firebending if he could, and as long as there was another firebender around, then he wasn't going to firebend.

"I'll go start the fire," she told him, and she trudged off to the fire circle to help make breakfast.

It was tedious, and she hated it, but Revyna managed to make enough breakfast for everyone. She understood now why the task had always fallen on Katara – it was easier for her, since she had grown up without a mother. She had become the woman of her household at a very young age.

Revyna wondered briefly if she would ever run her own household. She was young, but she wouldn't be young forever. If her life continued as it had for the past three – closer to four- years, then she was never going to get married.

When she was younger, Revyna could only ever imagine herself with one person; that person just happened to be her godbrother. As she grew older, that hadn't changed. Zuko was the only boy she was ever with, and consequently he was the only person she could imagine herself with, the only person she thought she could be happy with.

In Ba Sing Se, she had looked around for a man worthy of her attentions. But every time she had come across someone, she felt like she was lying to him, like she could never fully be honest with him.

Which was true. No guy in Ba Sing Se, no matter how sweet or understanding, would be able to tolerate the truth. The Fire Lord's goddaughter was not someone who would be tolerated inside the tall walls of the Impenetratable City. She was supposed to be close to the Fire Lord, and the people of Ba Sing Se did not take well to people of the Fire Nation.

So, in favor of honesty and respectability, Revyna had sworn off boys. It hadn't been very hard, because boys had avoided her due to her reclusive behavior when in the Earth Kingdom. She went about her business and was polite but not encouraging.

Now, she almost regretted it. She knew that she and Zuko were not meant for each other in the way she had once imagined. Zuko was meant to be her godbrother and nothing more. Mai was meant for Zuko, and now that Revyna realized this, she regretted not getting close to anyone.

"Revyna?"

The firebender turned and smiled at Aang. "Hmm?"

"I just sort of noticed that you were feeling down, and I was wondering if it was something you wanted to talk about."

Revyna turned back to what she was doing. "You don't want to hear about my problems, Aang, I promise."

"With all due respect, Sifu Revyna, I want to help you if you have a problem like I know you would if the situation were reversed."

Revyna sighed, dropping what she was doing and turned around, sitting in front of Aang. "I'm an important person in the Fire Nation, Aang. Eventually, after the Fire Lord is taken care of, Zuko's going to take the throne. I'm important to him, too. I guess I'm just weighed down by the fact that I don't know what my future holds for me. My life after this has no direction to take, and I'm worried."

It wasn't exactly the truth, but it wasn't a lie, at least. Revyna really _didn't _know what her future held for her. It truly was Zuko's decision what she did, and if things went the way she thought they would after the war, after Zuko became Fire Lord, she was more than likely to have a high position in the court.

That meant that Zuko was going to the authority on her marriage. It would become his right as her ruler.

This whole new plethora of pains showed on Revyna's face, and Aang noticed. "That's not all, is it?"

Revyna sighed. "I don't know how much you know about my past, or how much you know about Zuko's and how they're crossed right through all the important parts, but he is my absolute best friend. I would do anything for him, and if he thought something was wrong and he advised me against it, then I would at least give pause."

She paused for a second, ducking her head, and then looked up, her eyes full of emotion and her face contorted in angry. "But he won't do the same for me! He won't even stop to think about what I'm saying!"

Aang smiled sadly at Revyna. "So you're upset that Zuko didn't listen to you about going to find the Southern Raiders?"

Revyna took a deep breath to steady herself. "Yeah, that's the crux of it."

"Well, I understand that. I'm angry with Katara for going. I know what she was thinking and why she thought she needed to do it, but I was mad that she wouldn't listen to me. But she's my friend, and I care for her, so I have to let those feelings go."

Revyna closed her eyes. "Thank you, Avatar." She said, but it was obviously not sincere. She turned back around and picked up her task again.

XXX

Revyna crossed her arms under her arms as Zuko walked up the deck that led to his father's house on Ember Island. She didn't know why they hadn't thought of moving to the place immediately – it was as good as hiding in plain sight.

Aang stood behind her, looking on Katara's form dangling her feet in the water. "Are you okay?" he asked the waterbender.

She ducked her head. "I'm doing fine."

Revyna looked at Zuko with a flame in her eye. Despite Aang's advise, she could not immediately forgive her godbrother without him presenting himself to her for pardon.

He smiled at her, and she rolled her eyes, drawing her gaze back to the conversation Aang was having with Katara. She didn't want his smiles.

Zuko, confused, walked up to Revyna and put his hand on her bony shoulder. At feeling his touch, she jerked away. "Revyna…" he said, his voice riddled with his bafflement.

"Don't touch me, Zuko. I don't want to hear it."

"What did I do?"

Revyna rounded on her godbrother. "Didn't I just tell you I don't want to hear it? I'm mad at you, so you can just leave me alone and go think about why I might want to tear you to pieces!"

Revyna was about to storm off, but as she turned, Zuko grabbed her arm and pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around her and embracing her.

"I'm sorry, Revyna. I know I made you mad when I went with Katara, but it was something she needed, and nothing happened anyway."

Revyna tried to push him away, but the angle Zuko was holding her, she couldn't move. "That's not why I'm mad, you stupid jerk! Get off of me!"

Zuko didn't listen to her, and pulled her closer instead. Revyna was a strong girl, but Zuko was stronger, and the way he was holding her was not conducive for movement. "I'm not letting you go until you tell me why you're mad."

Revyna stopped struggling for a minute and looked up at Zuko, her face set in an angry glare. "You _never_ listen to me." She growled. "Never. If you were uncomfortable with something I was doing and you were as vocal about it as I was, I would at least stop to think about it. But when I protest, you just wave me off and think it unimportant. And I hate it!"

Zuko put his hand behind Revyna's head and massaged her neck with his thumb. "I'm sorry, Revyna. I know that I'm not always as attentive to you as I should be. I'll get better about it, I promise."

Revyna sighed anxiously, and this time when she pushed Zuko away from her, he yielded. "I accept your apology. I know you had kindhearted motives in your head."

"See," Aang said, turning towards Zuko but addressing Katara as well.

"You were right about what she needed." Zuko said, putting his hand on Revyna's shoulder as he spoke, retribution making him more open than usual. "Violence wasn't the answer."

Aang smiled kindly. "It never is."

Zuko's face became suddenly tense and his muscles coiled. "Then I have a question for you. What are you going to do when you face my Father?"

Aang's face turned into a picture of shock. For all his talk of peacefully resolving problems, he hadn't thought about his job to dispose of the Fire Lord.

Revyna yawned. Though she was interested in what the out come of Zuko's words were, she was tired, and had been through a lot in the past few days.

Without another word, she walked off towards the house and up to her old childhood room.

She didn't think about the coming days or the problems she was to face. For now, life was like a mini vacation on the beach and she was content to think of it like that for the next few days.

END CHAPTER

So I actually had a great deal of fun writing this chapter. I didn't expect it to be so fun, but I got into a pretty bad mood, which is why Revyna's been so moody in these last few chapters, because a lot of the time I make characters' emotions mask my own.

Anyway, enjoy, and don't forget to review! Any feedback is welcome!


	8. Played

So I've really been looking forward to writing this chapter. I love this episode and I've been excited to write the hilarity into this story while also exploring the Revyna/Zuko relationship. Oh, and this chapter is likely to be fairly short due to the fact I'm skipping a good deal of what goes on in the play and replacing it with dialogue. So on with it…

Goddaughter

Chapter 8

Things Have Changed

Revyna sat next to Katara and Toph as the three watched Zuko and Aang run through some routines. Toph was lying on her back, not really paying attention, and Katara appeared to be thinking about something.

"Don't you think it's a little weird that we're hiding from the Fire Lord in his own house?" she asked turning to Revyna.

"I told you," Zuko said, sitting down on the edge of the fountain and wiping his hair, presumably very sweaty from his firebending, with a small towel. "my father hasn't come here since my family was actually happy, and that was a long time ago. This is the last place anyone's going to come looking for us. "

Revyna nodded. "I don't even remember the last time Dad even thought about coming here."

Katara eyed Revyna with suspicion. "You call the Fire Lord your dad?"

Revyna shrugged, popping some fire flakes that she had sitting in a bowl next to her. "He was pretty much my dad as much as he was Zuko's. I was raised in his house."

Katara shrugged as her brother came running in, Suki by his side, with a paper rolled up in his hand.

"You guys are not going to believe this!" he exclaimed "There's a play about us!"

"We were just in town and we found this poster," Suki added as Sokka showed their swag.

"What?" Katara questioned, getting up to look at the poster. "How is that possible?"

"Listen to this," Sokka said, and he began reading what the poster said. "The Boy in the Iceberg is a new production from acclaimed playwright Pu On Tim who scoured the globe gathering information on the Avatar from the icy South Pole to the heart of Ba Sing Se. His sources including singing nomads, pirates, prisoners of war and a surprisingly knowledgeable merchant of cabbage."

"Brought to you by the critically acclaimed Ember Island players."

Revyna and Zuko moaned in disgust at the same time as Sokka rolled the poster back.

"My mother used to take us to see them," Zuko complained.

"Yeah, and they butchered Love Amongst the Dragons every year."

Katara turned to her brother, concern on her face. "Sokka, do you really think it's a good idea for us to attend a play about ourselves?"

"Come on, a day at the theater? This is exactly the kind of time wasting nonsense I've been missing."

Revyna rolled her eyes. "I'm with Katara on this one." She told Sokka. "Besides, look at that poster. Zuko's scar is on the wrong side. How can you possibly mess that up?"

"I think it would be fun," Aang interjected. Everyone turned to face him.

"Aang said it's a good idea!" Sokka yelled, excited. "That means we _have_ to go!"

XXX

Revyna knew exactly what Aang was feeling when Zuko took his seat next to Katara. He tried to get Zuko to let him sit next to the waterbender, but Zuko was unyielding.

"Hey, Katara?" Revyna, who was sitting next to Aang, asked, getting the girl's attention. "Would you like to trade seats with me? I kind of wanted to sit and complain in Zuko's ear the whole time. I'm probably not going to even be in this stupid play, and I think my godbrother will probably mind the least."

Katara smile politely at the firebender, and Revyna was glad that at least Katara had gotten over her aversion to Zuko and herself. Katara got up and switched seats with Revyna very willingly.

"What did you do that for?" Zuko whispered in Revyna's ear. She smirked.

"Are you _really_ that blind, kid? Do you not see how he looks at her?"

Zuko discreetly turned to look at Aang, and then back to Revyna. "He looks at her normally."

Revyna rolled her eyes. "I guess I should know better than to talk romance with you, mister 'I don't hate you'."

"Hey, that's not fair. Mai means a lot to me."

Revyna grinned, looking at the curtain that still hung in front of the stage. "Yeah, yeah, I'm sure she does."

"Why are we in the nosebleed section?" Toph asked suddenly. "My feet can see a thing up here."

"Don't worry," Revyna said, the closest person to Toph. "I'll tell your feet what's happening."

Finally the curtain opened, and the stage was set in the middle of a freezing ocean with a small canoe and two people, obviously meant to be Katara and Sokka, though the actor – Katara was much more heavy set and the actor - Sokka was probably the most awkward looking person Revyna had ever seen.

"Sokka, my only brother, we constantly roam these icy South Pole seas, and yet never do we find anything fulfilling."

"All I want is a full feeling in my stomach. I'm starving!"

Revyna turned to look at Katara, who was gazing at the stage with wide, horrified eyes. The entire crowd was laughing at what were gross mischaracterizations of who they were.

"Is food the only thing on your mind?"

"Well, I'm trying to get it out of my mind, and into my mouth. I'm starving!"

Revyna turned around in her seat to look up at Sokka. "I know I haven't known you as long as everyone else," she said. "but for the love of Agni, please tell me you weren't really like that."

"That would be a huge no. My jokes are _way_ funnier than this."

Toph laughed. "I think he's got you pegged!"

Satisfied, Revyna turned back and leaned into Zuko to whisper in his ear. "This is going to be worse than anything they've ever done, isn't it?"

Zuko nodded as he put his arm along the back of the seat, draping his hand over the back. "I have a feeling this isn't even going to be the worst of it.'

Revyna nodded. "It's so cheeseball I don't even know what to say."

"Yeah, no kidding," Zuko agreed. "Katara may get preachy sometimes, but she's not that melodramatic."

Revyna crossed her arms as the actor – Aang jumped out of the iceberg, and the ensuing dialogue. The actor playing Aang was clearly a woman, a fact which did not escape Aang's notice.

But her interest perked up when Zuko's ship sailed on stage and she could see the actor portrayal of Iroh and Zuko.

"Prince Zuko, you must try this cake."

"I don't have time to stuff my face. I must capture the Avatar to regain my honor!"

"They make me look totally stiff and humorless." He complained, and Revyna smiled.

"Actually," interjected Katara, leaning across Aang to speak to Zuko. "I thought that actor was pretty spot on."

"How could you say that?" he exclaimed at a smirking Katara.

Not five seconds later, the actor Zuko said the same thing. Revyna burst into laughter.

"Am I really like that?"

Revyna turned her head so that her loose hair draped itself over Zuko's shoulder. Her tawny eyes met his golden ones and she gave him a look that told him everything.

"Zuko, you went through a faze. You were angry, but you didn't know why, and you were driven by motives that were less than pure. But you were only like that for three years of your life. As long as I've know you, you've been kind a gracious. I promise you, if you still acted like that, I'd let you know."

Zuko could smell the scent of her hair and could see the shape of her eyes and the heat coming from her body. Unable to sit idle with her sitting so close, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close, catching her unaware.

She didn't struggle, and instead snaked her arms around his waist. It was uncommon behavior for the both of them, but neither of them seemed to care, and none of the others were paying attention. They were alone in their best friend moment, thanking each other for all they had done.

"Thanks, Revyna."

Revyna pulled away and smiled, smoothing down a stray hair on his face. "Yeah, well, you owe me," she said playfully.

Zuko smiled and shook his head, turning back to the play, which was a good portion into the plot.

"Maybe we should pay attention to what's going on," Revyna said, giggling at the portrayal of her friends.

"I forget sometimes that you didn't live through it."

Revyna cocked her eyebrow but kept her attention on the play. "I don't understand how that makes any sense, Zuko. I wasn't there, and there's no way you could have imagined I was. So how could you forget I wasn't there?"

From the corner of her eye, she saw Zuko shrug. "I don't know," he said. "I guess I forget because you've been around for everything else. It was weird."

Revyna was shocked into silence. She had no idea what to say. Zuko had just inadvertently admitted to missing her very badly when he was away, and it surprised her how far he had come out of his previous emotional constipation.

"Do you ever get the feeling that things have changed?"

Zuko put his elbows on his knees and leaned forward, his hands supporting his chin. "Things have changed," he said simply.

They sat in utter silence for the rest of the first act, and when the intermission was announced, Revyna got up and walked quickly outside. She needed air; she had felt stifled sitting next to Zuko and the tension it was causing.

The rest of the group met her outside. "So far," Zuko said, sitting down next to Revyna. "this intermission has been the best part the play."

"Apparently," Sokka agreed, "The playwright thinks I'm an idiot who tells bad jokes about meat all the time."

Suki smiled. "Yeah, you tell bad jokes about plenty of other topics."

Revyna laughed.

Sokka turned to Suki, a piece of meat sticking out of his mouth. "I know!"

Aang sighed. "At least the Sokka actor kind of looks like you. That woman playing the Avatar doesn't resemble me at all!"

"I don't know," Toph joked. "You _are _more in touch with your feminine side than most guys."

"Tactful, Toph." Revyna muttered.

"Relax, Aang," Katara said as the airbender got angry at Toph. "They're not accurate portrayals. It's not like I'm a preachy cry baby who can't resist giving overemotional speeches about hope all the time."

Everyone stared at her like she had a third head. She was confused. "What?"

"Yeah," Aang said sarcastically. "That's not you at all."

"Listen, friends." Toph said. "It's obvious that the playwright did his research. I know it must hurt, but what you're seeing up there on that stage is the truth."

Revyna, still feeling claustrophobic because Zuko was sitting next to her, got up and walked to the balcony. She didn't want to be near her godbrother any more.

When the intermission ended, she didn't move. Everyone else shuffled inside, but she remained unmoving at the balcony, looking over the rest of the island. She could feel the prick of the ocean wind in her eyes, making the water.

"Revyna," Zuko called to her, and she turned around.

"Hmm?" she asked. She had no intention of going back inside.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked smiling kindly.

Revyna's body acted before her mind could object, and she walked back into the theater side by side with Zuko. She didn't want to go back into the stiff theater, where she felt like she couldn't breathe and sit next to Zuko who only made it worse.

She didn't pay much attention at all to the play, only briefly when Toph was introduced, and a few other times when the Zuko character was on stage, but otherwise, she only stared blankly ahead.

Zuko tried to talk to her once or twice, but she didn't even register it, and eventually he gave up.

At first, Revyna wasn't paying attention when the actor Katara was imprisoned with the actor Zuko. The play was approaching the parts that Revyna had been through, and she briefly wondered if she was going to make an appearance.

But her eyes narrowed in suspicion when she started paying attention. They actors writer seemed to believe that something had happened between Zuko and Katara in that cave. Revyna's face turned red with embarrassment for them and quickly and unnoticeably glanced at Aang. His face was riddled with a cross between anger and sadness, and Revyna pitied him.

She watched as he got up, and with only a moment of thought, got up and followed him. Only a few footsteps apart, they walked out to the balcony together.

"Don't try and convince me of anything," Aang warned, his back turned to Revyna. She hadn't know he knew she was there.

"I wasn't even going to try," she said, approaching him and standing to his left, leaning against the rail as he was doing. "I just thought you might want someone to talk to."

Aang was silent, seething, and Revyna could feel the tendrils of negative energy floating off of him like snakes.

"Aang, that's not what happened. You know that right?"

Aang still didn't respond, ignoring his firebending sifu as he would ignore an annoying bug.

"Aang, ignoring me isn't going to make me go away, you know that. I'm trying to help."

Aang continued to pay no attention, and Revyna was about to say something when Katara walked onto the little balcony. She smiled quickly at Revyna and then turned to Aang.

"Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not. I hate this play."

Revyna was a little insulted that he answered Katara but had refused to answer her, but she checked herself, reminding herself to look at who the young Avatar was speaking to. He loved Katara.

Quietly, so as not to disturb Aang and Katara's conversation, Revyna stole out back into the theater and found Toph and Zuko by themselves. Zuko was sitting on the floor, his face downcast, and Toph was standing next to him with a smirk on her face.

Revyna say down next to Zuko and leaned her head against the wall. She was tired. Tired of the drama, tired of the stress and tired of everyone being so down.

"Geez, everyone's getting so upset about their characters." Toph commented.

"It's different for you," Zuko responded, looking at his feet. "You get a muscley version of yourself taking ten badguys down at once and making sassy remarks."

"Yeah, that's pretty great."

Revyna could feel rather than see Zuko's self-loathing. She daren't open her eyes to look at him, lest she do something she would later regret. She knew that in her present state of mind, she wasn't herself, and she didn't know what would happen if she let herself look at Zuko's depressed expression.

"But for me, it takes every mistake I've made in my life and shoves them back in my face. My uncle has always been on my side, even when things were bad. He was there for me. He taught me so much. And how do I repay him? With a knife in his back. It's my greatest regret, and I may never get to redeem myself."

Revyna didn't move her head or open her eyes, but she was silent in her movement as she put her hand on Zuko's and gave it a squeeze of reassurance. He gently squeezed her hand back, and Revyna imagined him kindly smiling down at her.

Revyna still did not open her eyes or move, her head still leaning against the wall and her hair cascading down. "Uncle loves you, Zuko, and you know that. You already _have_ redeemed yourself. You don't realize it, but you have. Uncle would be so proud that you had the guts to stand up to dad that what you've done in the past doesn't matter now."

She could tell Zuko was smiling, and yet still refused to look. She only opened her eyes when she heard a child running down the hall. He stopped in front of Zuko and laughed. "Your girlfriend is really pretty!" he exclaimed, and Revyna felt her face pale. "And your Zuko costume is pretty good, but your scar's on the wrong side!"

The kid ran off and Zuko called after him. "She's not my girlfriend! And the scars not on the wrong side!"

Shaking her head and throwing most of her hair over her shoulder, Revyna got up. "Break's almost over," she said, and without waiting for Zuko or Toph, she walked back to their seats.

XXX

Revyna noted that Aang came in much later than Katara – or anyone else for that matter. He sat down behind Katara this time, next to Sokka, pointedly avoiding the waterbender. Revyna almost sighed aloud. She wished that she hadn't recommended the change in seating when they had first arrived. She was now thoroughly regretting wanting to sit next to Zuko. Especially since she was now positive her part in the story line was at hand. She didn't know how the playwright was going to represent her, and she didn't like the wondering.

When the actor Revyna finally did appear on stage, the real Revyna came so close to falling out of her seat that Zuko had to catch her.

The woman was the sexiest actress anyone could have found to play the part. She was skinny and lithe, with sexy curves and plump lips. She was dressed in Revyna-esque clothing, except the hemline of her skirt was so short and the neckline on her tunic so plunging that Revyna hid her face in embarrassment.

That hadn't even been the worst of it. The way they portrayed her was so slutty that Revyna wanted to sit there for the rest of the play with her ears covered, singing la la la so that she wouldn't have to hear the sultry dialogue. She watched as the actor Revyna paraded around the stage in a manner that Revyna would never have stooped to. The actor sashayed her hips for the actor Zuko, playing the slut, and they made it seem like it had been she who had convinced Zuko to join the Avatar.

She tried to pay no attention to anything else they had her do, but it was hard to ignore. She looked around the theater at all the men who were staring at the actor Revyna in her whoreish clothing and attitude, their eyes wide and lusty.

Revyna turned to avert her eyes, only to find her godbrother staring very oddly at her.

"What?" she asked, self conscious.

She watched as Zuko's cheeks dusted over with a pink blush, coloring at being caught staring at Revyna. "Nothing," he said.

Zuko turned back to watch the rest of the play, but Revyna couldn't help but watch him. He had been staring at her, but why? And when he'd been caught, he had turned quite red.

Revyna's eyes narrowed in confusion as she thought about her godbrother's stare. He could have just been comparing me to the actor me, she thought. That would give him cause enough to blush.

She decided rather quickly not to think about anymore, though she continued to analyze him from the corner of her eye, watching for any more tell tale signs that he was embarrassed or uncomfortable. But he kept his glance steadily ahead of him and did not turn back to look at his godsister again.

XXX

On the way home, Revyna could tell Zuko was very uncomfortable. He was hanging back, trying to stay away from the rest of the group, avoid both Revyna and Katara to the best of his ability.

Not wanting to be off balance in her relationship with her godbrother, Revyna hung back and put her hand on Zuko's shoulder before he had noticed her.

"That wasn't a good play," he muttered, and Revyna nodded.

"Yeah, I know," she said pushing his hair out of his face so that she could see him eyes. "But don't let it bother you. Nothing happened with Katara and you, and I'm not some cheap whore who parades around like a peacock bear. I'm still just normal, every day Princess Revyna, and you're still sulky, depressed Prince Zuko."

Zuko laughed, running his hand through his hair. "You're my best friend, Revyna. I'm glad I brought you along."

He lengthened his pace to join the rest of the group, leaving Revyna with her hand pressed over her heart and wondering why she felt as if she had been slapped.

End Chapter

So this chapter has taken a really long time to get done because, for some reason, I got really sick of writing it. And then I started a new story called Just Keep Breathing, which is primarily Kataang, and I like writing it so much more that I put this on hiatus.

But don't expect constant updates, because Just Keep Breathing has priority, and I've been finding myself a bit depressed that Avatar is really over, and when we get Legend of Korra, it's not going to be the same. So yeah. I don't really want to write the finale.

- Pidge


End file.
